Something Wicked
by GeeDeeny
Summary: Not everybody in the B.S.A.A. knows the rest of their co-workers in the organisation. Though when they do all meet, the realisation that they're fighting for the same thing brings them all even closer. Sometimes closer then they think. Chris x OC. Rated M for Gore, Language and some possible nasty. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings! It's Deeny!**

**Well I'm writing a new story, again. But don't worry I will still be updating my AC fics Between the Times and Dusk. I got the thought for this one earlier and just had to write it down. Anyway, there's going to be a bit of a chapter after this, so please I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thanks guys. :)**

**Deeny xxx**

**PROLOGUE**

'We're sending you out to Kharkiv later this evening with your team. We've had reports of some black market deals involving a local pharmaceutical company called Artemis Pharma. It's been reported they're working with Marko Ponikarovsky a name you will remember is on our Terrorist Black List.'

Neve Senna was sat in front of her boss's desk as he read her information he had in front of him on some random sheets of paper. Her boss was Colonel Richard Bing; the head of Intelligence at the B.S.A.A. at their headquarters in London, though everybody called him Bingo when he wasn't around. Not only did the name fit him because of his surname, but he really was a lucky bastard who had been in more scrapes than you could imagine and still come out smelling of roses. He was caffeined up to the eyeballs most of the time and would frantically pace about his office, then sit down, he'd get up again and burn off some energy, drink more coffee and so on. Neve never really paid attention to his erratic movements, only when he'd magically appear behind her and carry on talking only for her to turn around to see where he was then find he had moved again. It was hard work keeping tabs on him. Sometimes he made her jump.

'It's rumored that Ponikarovsky has been planning his own little coup for a while now, trying to throw out the current President and get in there himself. According to a reliable source of ours he has been providing various viruses to Artemis for what purpose we don't know, but something's not right. We want you to go over there and keep an eye on them, see what you can dig up.'

Neve sighed. She stood up from her chair before saluting her boss showing she understood his orders.

'I'll prep my team now sir.'

Neve turned to leave Bingo's office. She was hoping for some vacation time pretty soon but now it was obvious that it was out of the question.

'And Major…' Bingo started. She turned her head round to face him as she reached the door. Bingo had sat himself back down and was gulping away at a fresh cup of coffee she never saw him pouring. 'I want regular reports, not like your last mission. If there is anything going down out there you get that info over pronto and I'll get the big guns sent in. Okay?'

'Yes sir.'

Neve left Bingo's office and swiftly made her way down to her own. Fiddling about with her radio attached to her belt, she turned it on and shoved the earpiece into her left ear; pressing the button on the side.

'Guys, meeting in my office in five minutes. We got a job.'

Neve eventually made it in to her office just two floors down from Bingo's. Two members of her team were already there waiting for her; Lieutenant Claire Wilson and the team's resident rookie Private David Chambers.

'Where's Matt?' Neve asked her two subordinates.

'Oh he's getting coffee and doughnuts.' Claire stated as she flicked through a magazine she found lying on her officer's desk. David on the other hand was stood rigid as he was in the presence of his superior officers after all.

'At ease David will you just sit the hell down, please?' Neve said frustratedly.

'Err, yess. Yes ma'am.'

'Seriously David, it's Neve or if you really wanna be respectful that bad just call me Major. How many times do I have to tell you this? We're not in any formal, official capacity right now so just ease down okay?'

'No meeting is a meeting without munch!' A voice called from the office doorway. It was Matt. Lieutenant Matthew Grieves, the last member of Neve's small team. He burst in through the door carrying a box of doughnuts and four large coffees he had run out to get from Costa just over the road from their building. He slid the cardboard carrier on to Neve's desk and threw down a handful of sugar packs he had stashed in his jacket pocket. Everybody reached over to grab their coffee and dump the necessary amount of sugar in it.

Neve's meetings were never formal; in fact the only formal thing about them was the fact that the rookie David made them formal with his standing to attention and constant use of his superior's titles. It wound Neve up. Her team had never been the pinnacle of military excellence they were always the Black Sheep of the London B.S.A.A. None of them acted like they were all ex-army except David. He was ex-Navy and still not used to the fact that he could relax around his superiors.

David was barely twenty years old and was recruited from the Navy after he and his elder brother were caught up in a skirmish in South America whilst on leave. He looked particularly scrawny without his uniform on but he was strong enough to carry the required equipment in the Navy so look were deceiving in his case, even though the sandy-auburn hair he had and the light spattering of freckles across his nose said otherwise. Claire was a pretty, leggy blonde. Granted she was only short standing at 5'2", a bit shorter than Neve but she always said to Claire that she had "legs up to her armpits."

Matthew however had been Neve's friend for a very long time. Both were in the same battalion and did several tours of Iraq and Afghanistan together before leaving active military service in 2007. Matthew was a few years older than Neve, he thought of her as the little sister he never had. A lot of people actually thought they were brother and sister but the fact that they bore no resemblance to each other showed they weren't related. Matthew was built like a tank standing over 6 foot; a blonde, handsome man save for his nose that had been broken more than once from his days of playing rugby and boxing. He looked like a jock but did not have the stereotypical jock personality. It was Neve who requested that he join the B.S.A.A. after her own admittance. There was no-one else she would rather have as her partner, watching her back. His adoptive little sister, Neve was an inch or two taller than Claire with the typical female soldier build, jet black hair and murky hazel coloured eyes that had seen some atrocities and like the rest of her team she was suffering from some kind of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but frequent sessions with the B.S.A.A. resident Psychiatrist which was pretty much mandatory for all ex-military personnel kept it in check; especially with all the monstrosities they came across in this job. The entire team were the misfits of the B.S.A.A. but they got their job done so nobody complained.

Their "meeting" didn't last long. Somewhere in-between the devouring of doughnuts and lattes their game plan was discussed. Flight plans had already been made and they had been made reservations at a fairly decent hotel in Kharkiv for that evening, so by their calculations they could be in the hotel bar by nine that night and commence surveillance the next morning stinking of beer, cigarettes and a greasy breakfast. They would only be there for a few days if everything went well, all the team were hoping for that at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's Deeny!**

**So here is that bit of a chapter I promised. Please, message me with your thought and opinions. I really would love to hear from you and I'd like to know if I should continue with this story.**

**Also, while I'm here, keep an eye out for the next chapter of Between the Times.**

**Love you all! –Deeny xx**

**DISCLAIMER: OC's are of my own creation. Everything/Everyone else, belong to Capcom.**

'Get that APC over here now we can't get past this lot without it!'

Chris Redfield felt like he was about to lose the plot. He called for the APC ages ago but it still hadn't shown up. His team were gradually getting pushed by a mass of B.O.W.'s at least two dozen or so smack bang in the middle of Kharkiv. The J'avo were the ones causing the problems but for some reason there were also a smattering of straight forward infected. Normally it was either one or the other but right now, there were two kinds of virus in their midst. In a strange way, Chris was slightly thankful of the fact that the J'avo didn't really care about the regular infected that were meandering about. They would attack mercilessly and sometimes they would take a few of the infected out with them. For Chris and his team, it meant that they didn't have as many creatures to dispose of and some of them were running low on ammunition. Another reason why that APC had to get there sooner rather than later.

'_Captain! We're nearly there! We had to dispose of more B.O.W.'s on the way they came out of nowhere!' _Chris heard the message in his earpiece.

'Well make it quick we can't hang around here!' He shouted back through his earpiece's mic in-between firing a few select shots at whatever enemy was about to attack. His team had a taken down a few but were still steadily being pushed back. Some had completely ran out of ammunition for their rifles and had switched to their side arms. Chris was just about to put out the order for his men to all fall back until loud explosions were heard. The J'avo were exploding right in front of their eyes, or appeared to be at least. The explosions were grenades. Chris and his team frantically looked around to see where the grenades were coming from; they saw nothing until they all looked up.

Four figures were surrounding the scene from up on high and were accurately tossing grenades in to the mass of J'avo and infected. If the grenades didn't kill the J'avo outright then they were severely weakened by them, allowing Chris and his team to finish them off quickly and without unloading full magazines in to them. The four figures on the roofs were too far away for Chris to make out and he had no idea who they were. It wasn't until the last infected and J'avo went down that the four people who helped them out eventually climbed off the roofs they were on. In the meantime, Chris and his team gathered round the APC that had turned up about five minutes too late. He remembered that an intelligence team had been sent out here from the London headquarters but he had never met any of them before, nor had he been told they were still there.

His team were still slightly on edge after their encounter and took a few minutes to gather their senses and stock up on the ammunition they needed. Chris watched carefully as one of the four figures scaled down the side of the building they were on without any ropes or ladders or anything. This person soon joined the three remaining people and casually walked over, becoming slightly hesitant when one or two of the more jumpy soldiers on Chris's team panicked and aimed at them.

'Woah woah guys stand down.' Chris ordered as the four people walked over to them. The one who had climbed down the side of the building swiftly walked over to Chris and saluted him was a woman. She was short and had jet black hair tied up in a high pony tail with a blunt cut fringe and wisps of hair framing her face. Chris saluted her back.

'You're Captain Chris Redfield am I correct?' The woman asked as she lowered her hand. She knew damn well who he was, he was one of the top dogs in the B.S.A.A. She had never met him before even though she had been with the group for quite a while now. He did look a lot more handsome and rugged in person though. And taller. He was really, really tall.

'Yes I am. And you might be?' He asked in reply. The four stood in front of him all showed their B.S.A.A. badge and I.D. cards that were attached to the inside of their jackets.

'Major Neve Senna. B.S.A.A. London Intelligence Division. This is my team. Lieutenants Claire Wilson and Matthew Grieves and Private David Chambers.' They all saluted each other.

Chris had to think to himself for a moment. This Neve woman standing in front of him was a higher rank than him. But usually in the B.S.A.A. many who were ex-military kept their old ranks instead of them starting again at the bottom and working their way up. She looked really young though, she didn't look old enough to be a Major. He had to have an internal chuckle to himself though. He himself was one of the main forces behind the B.S.A.A. but he had never even heard of this team that was stood in front of him.

'So you're the big guns are you?' Neve asked with a grin on her face.

Chris was slightly taken back by Neve's lack of formality. Usually other members of the B.S.A.A. either spoke to him like he was the Pope or groveled at his feet. It made a change having someone try and have a bit of a laugh with him.

'I guess you could say that. I suppose I should thank you for your assistance before.' Chris said.

'Oh that's no problem. That's what we're here for.' Neve replied. 'But right now, I suggest we move onward. The surrounding area was clear before we got rid of that lot.' Neve continued as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder. She then reached in to her inner jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo lighter. She offered Chris one to which he shook his head no to before she offered the rest of her team one. Matt and Claire accepted and lit up but David refused as he didn't smoke.

It was only until Chris had a bit more of a think to himself that he had actually heard of this team that stood before him. They were sort of infamous among the organization for being a bit weird and unorthodox but they did still get their work done. In fact they did complete a lot of important jobs so they must have been doing something right. The job they were all on now turned out to be something much more than they originally thought. As it turned out; Ponikarovsky was planning on over throwing the current President by showing him up via way of a bio-terrorism outbreak. Ponikarovsky did a deal with Artemis Pharma to send the viruses he provided them with out in to the public whilst he carried on with his political campaign/coup d'état promising the people of Kharkiv and the rest of the Ukraine that the outbreak would be dealt with under his regime if the people joined him. His plan was to promise the people of the Ukraine that a cure and vaccine would be rolled out as soon as possible. Artemis Pharma were to split the profits with Ponikarovsky. An elaborate but disgustingly cruel plan.

Chris was impressed though by Neve and her team. They had found out the entire story in around two days and because his team were on standby, they were out there quicker than normal. He turned around to see his second in command Piers Nivens sat in the APC with a laptop. Piers was sneakily relaying him information through an encrypted channel on their radios directly in to Chris's earpiece. He was telling his superior that they did in fact check out and were ordered to stay behind and wait for Chris's team and provide assistance should it be needed. Also that their boss Bing hadn't had a report off them recently and was wondering "where the bloody hell it is."

Neve and her team all glared at Chris at the same time. It was just a touch unnerving and creepy when they did.

'Well, if your subordinate over there would like to relay the message to Bingo that we've been rather busy as of late then that would be greatly appreciated.' Neve grinned. Chris just looked perplexed.

'Hey, we're not in intelligence for nothing.' Neve stated with a coy smile. She turned around and started walking away with her team lining up alongside her. 'Stick with us, this mission's gonna be over before you know it. Haha!'

Chris still looked perplexed as he face the rest of his own team. He'd never met a unit leader like Neve before, heck; he'd never really met a woman like her before either. Most of the women he met on a day to day basis were either dead or tried biting chunks out of him. This one however intrigued him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks. Deeny here!**

**So this is the second chapter. I wrote this before I started the next chapter of Between the Times so that will be up fairly soon also. But in the meantime I hope you enjoy this. Please do all that good stuff like follow and fave and message! I'd love to hear what you think. :)**

**And thanks to HalloweenXmas for being the first follower of this story!**

**Thanks folks.**

**Deeny xx**

'So, Captain.' Neve started as she made herself at home, perched on the floor of the APC that had rolled up before; her legs dangling a bit outside the back doors. 'Our last orders before our comms channels went down were to assist you and your team. What's the plan?' She finished as she took a draw on her cigarette.

Chris and his team were given orders to come up from the South of the city centre whilst another B.S.A.A. team were to come down from the North and eradicate any B.O.W.'s on their way before they stormed Artemis Pharma's main office in the Business district. The Ukrainian Army were involved in taking down any B.O.W.'s that were found outside of the city centre and were to make sure the perimeter was secure as well as assist in the evacuation and medical treatment of civilians. The B.S.A.A.'s own medical teams were also involved in helping the Army with any issues with vaccines and antidotes, so everybody involved was hoping that this mission would be over and done with as soon as possible. Inside the city centre though was strictly a B.S.A.A. affair. The outbreak had been relatively small in comparison with others which produced a lot more victims but because of the information Neve and her team had managed to gather in such a short time, deployment was swift.

'You said in your last report that Ponikarovsky was last seen entering Artemis Pharma. We are to arrest him as well as anybody from Artemis who may also be involved. Do you have any leads on that at all?' Chris asked as he laid his rifle on his shoulder. 'A man named Yuri was mentioned?'

'Yes sir.' David confirmed as he stood next to his superiors with a small netbook in his hands. 'We've heard of Yuri being mentioned a few times during our investigations. After tapping Ponikarovsky's phone, we found he had made several telephone calls in the past few days to only one mobile number that was then traced to the Artemis Pharma building.' He hit a few keys on the netbook and turned the screen to his superiors. 'After further investigation, we can confirm that Ponikarovsky was in fact talking with Yuri. Normally he would call around five to six times from around eleven hundred hours to twenty-two hundred hours on average. The phone calls ceased at around twenty hundred hours local time yesterday.'

'Which was around the same time when the first infected were reported.' Neve added. 'The J'avo have only surfaced in the last few hours or so, shortly before your arrival actually. You're gonna love this though…' Neve said sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow.

_Brits and their sarcasm. _Chris thought. 'Love what?' He asked.

'Well we decided to go and keep an eye out at the Artemis building after the first infected were reported as they all seemed to spread from there. We found a penthouse flat about six hundred yards away from the opening to their underground car park about seven floors up so we got a very good view indeed.' Neve noticed her cigarette was nearly finished, she swiftly pulled another out and lit it from the old one, tossing the finished cigarette on to the ground.

'What did you see exactly?' Chris was itching to know, he just knew it was going to be something horrible.

'This happened shortly after our comms with HQ went down so we couldn't update you, but our own surveillance on the building was still intact. _Somebody _inside the building had phoned out to their security company to send a few dozen guards over stating that there were threats made on them and the building.' Neve continued. 'Did you take much notice to what the J'avo you were shooting at earlier were wearing?'

Chris was disgusted. If what Neve was saying was in line with what he was now thinking about the fact that the J'avo were wearing black uniforms with stab-proof vests, then that meant…

'Artemis infected their security and sent them out.' Chris grunted.

'Exactly.' Neve nodded. 'The security vans entered the underground car park and just over an hour later a few dozen, maybe even more J'avo staggered out.'

'What about the regular infected though? Did they come out of the building?' Chris asked. He was not happy in the slightest. Nobody deserved that fate at all. Those security guards were brought in with them thinking they were doing a straightforward job but instead, their employers had deceived them.

'We didn't see it for ourselves but we can assume so. We monitored local police radio and a lot of calls and reports were made around that area.' Neve folded her arms and smiled sweetly at Chris. He thought that she was relishing in this moment which he found quite strange. It seriously made him think that she was enjoying the death and destruction. _I must have that wrong. _He thought.

'You look like you're enjoying this Major.' Chris said to the smoking woman. She laughed at his comment.

'Oh, believe me Captain I'm not enjoying this in the slightest.' She slid out of the APC and took a long draw of her cigarette, exhaling expertly through the side of her mouth. 'I just know that when we get the evil sons of bitches who are responsible for all this mess and death, I know they're gonna get their just desserts. People living in fear of a madman is bad enough, but living in fear of a madman with bioweapons? I don't fucking think so. Not while I draw breath.'

Chris had to smile at her remark. _A girl after my own heart._ He always questioned his work and if it was worth it or not. It was worth it. Nobody, no matter who they were, should have to live in fear of anything. Especially this.

'So, what's the plan Captain Redfield?' Neve asked him as she flicked her now finished cigarette away. It seemed like she was willing to let him take the reins on this one, even though technically she was the highest ranked her military wise. He was however a B.S.A.A. founder though.

'I suggest we go back to the flat you occupied and set up a base there and make a plan of action to enter the Artemis building. We still haven't had much word from the other team flanking the North so we can wait a short while for them to get back to us. You can also stock up on any supplies you need we have plenty to spare.' Chris rattled off his plan. He was normally a quick thinker but in order for them to storm Artemis Pharma, they needed more information and he needed a bit more time to think of a decent plan to do so. He wasn't about to send himself and his team in half-cocked.

'We can do that.' Neve nodded.

'Right guys!' Chris shouted at his team. 'Let's move out! Piers you're up top.'

'Yes sir.' Piers complied. The sandy-blonde haired man climbed in to the APC and soon his head popped out of the roof where he took a firm grip of the mounted gun in front of him. Neve watched her team mate Claire eye him up. Clare noticed her superior had cottoned on to her ogling the young man, she mouthed the words; "Nice arse" to her and grinned. Neve just shook her head.

'Major if you and your team would get in the APC we can go.' Chris stated to her. She just whistled to her team and nodded her head over to the APC. It was a bit of a tight squeeze in there but they managed to fit. Chris rode up front with his subordinate Moore who was driving and Neve who was navigating. She took them on the quickest route to the flat, trying to remember where the roads weren't blocked off. It didn't take them that long to get there but Chris could see why they chose this building. The building had a car park on ground level for the residents which was accessible by pressing a remote to open the metal gates. Neve had the remote in her pocket and pressed the button, she grinned as the gates magically slid open allowing the APC entry.

'I knew I'd be needing this.' Neve chuckled.

Soon everybody had poured out of the APC and grabbed whatever gear they could to take up to the penthouse. At least the ground floor car park was fairly secure with its concrete walls and its metal gates, it seemed sturdy enough to keep the regular infected out and would hopefully buy some time if any J'avo attacked.

'Come on, let's head on up.' Neve said as she nodded over to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Deeny again!**

**I guess I'm on a roll with this one. I am writing shorter chapters so that's why I'm sending more out. Also for those who read it; the next chapter of Between the Times should be up tomorrow. Dusk on the other hand I'm working on for a bit longer, trying to give you all a longer chapter for it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please if you have a moment or two, fave, follow and message if you will. I'd really like to know what you all think. Don't worry, it will step up soon. :)**

**Thanks folks!**

**-Deeny xx**

'We've already set up most of our equipment here.'

Neve pointed everyone in the direction of living room of the penthouse where her team had already set up several cameras and scopes focused on the Artemis Pharma building down the street. Several small monitors were on a table that had been dragged in to the living and placed in front of the huge window that overlooked most of the business district. The monitors were showing zoomed in real time footage of the building, namely the underground car park at the rear. Several infected were loitering around, not really doing anything but shuffling along or struggling to upright themselves if they fell over. There were no J'avo at that moment but who knows, there may be some still around in hiding.

Chris' team were all looking at him for their next orders, He instructed them all to check their surroundings, equipment and then get some rest before their briefing and before they all moved out. Rest was always welcomed whenever they could get it. The team set about their business quickly.

Neve and Chris were talking about their options and how they should go about gaining entry in to the Artemis Pharma building. Neve stated that she would be leaving David and Claire in the penthouse and she suggested Chris leave a few of his men there too.

'Captain, who's your comms guy?' Neve asked as she watched her teams' rookie setting up the equipment he had taken with him back on the table including various other laptops and monitors. 'He can stay with David and Claire and help with surveillance and communication; we need as many eyes watching where we can't.'

'Haughton! We need you here.' Chris called out. Within seconds a tall, sturdy looking man hurried over. 'The Major would like to speak with you.'

'Yes ma'am.' _Straight to it. _Neve thought. _Fair enough._

'Haughton, please tell me your given name.' She asked kindly.

'It's John ma'am.' Said the soldier. He looked a bit confused as to why she was asking his name. He was Haughton. Everybody in their team was always usually referred to using their surname.

'Okay. John, let me introduce you to Claire and David. Your Captain and I have decided you should work together on security and surveillance detail, we need real time information relayed to us as it happens.' Neve said as Claire and David who were both sat at the table waved at him. 'You can also listen in to what the other team are doing and keep us updated.'

'Understood ma'am.' Haughton promptly left to carry on with his duties.

'Major we've hacked in to the camera feeds in the building.' David announced.

'Ah brilliant!' Neve announced as she peered over David's shoulder. He pressed a key on the laptop he was working on and brought up half a dozen random feeds from the Artemis building. There were a few infected wandering around outside the main entrance from what they could see, several of the other feeds were of the office floors and nothing much was happening there at the moment. Though Neve was intrigued by footage one camera was showing.

'Where's this?' She enquired.

'Not too sure Major, but I'm guessing it may be one of the basement research labs.' David replied as he put the footage on full screen. Chris had appeared behind them now and was watching the feed.

It looked rather clinical to say the least. Bright lights, white floors, white walls, glass everywhere and the reflective glare bouncing off stainless steel and chrome surfaces made up the image in front of them.

'Right can you both cross check the building blueprints with the cameras so we know what's what. I can also take the wireless cameras and set them up where we can't see.'

'Yes Major.' Claire and David said in unison.

Chris had to stand back and take all of this in. Many times before on missions they had to rely on dribs and drabs of information they received beforehand and even then they had to deal with situations as they arose. Sure enough they had hackers and technical geniuses at H.Q. but even then they could only do so much as they weren't on site. He wondered why this never happened all the time, thinking about it; it probably got missions finished quicker and kept the teams safer too. Being fed real time information on blocked streets, enemy count and safe evac routes really could help a lot. He had to say, he was pretty impressed. Normally when you were relayed information about an evac route, most of the time you were guaranteed something would jump out and try to stop you.

'Okay then, I'm gonna go suit up then I guess we're ready to roll.' Neve said clapping her hands together. 'David, Claire. See if there's any more cameras you can hack and also, crack their doors if they're computerised we don't wanna be running around trying to unlock the buggers.'

'Yes Major.' Another unison reply.

'I'll go gather my team, we can brief them before we move out.' Chris stated. Neve nodded in reply before she dashed off in to another room. Chris wandered around calling for his team-mates to gather in the living room for their briefing. A few minutes later they were all stood to attention waiting for their orders. Neve soon come running back in after changing in to a black long sleeved compression shirt and bringing a lightweight Kevlar vest with her. Everybody watched as she stood next to Chris and shrugged on the vest, the muscle in her arms showing through the skin-tight fabric. She adjusted the leg holster around her right leg over her khaki coloured jeans as Chris begun talking to his team.

'Now listen up guys, I want everyone on their toes for this we wanna get in there, do what we need to do and get out as soon as possible. Major Senna will be assisting us so I want you all to listen to her and take her commands when they are issued. Our primary objective is to search the building and arrest Marko Ponikarovsky who is suspected to still be in the building. We are also to track down a man by the name of Yuri who may be in the building but we're awaiting more information regarding him. Dispatch any infected or B.O.W.'s you may come across and more importantly, watch each other's backs. I don't want any stupid mistakes and I would like everyone to come out in one piece. Evac will be arranged shortly before we finish the mission.'

Neve listened as Chris was covering all bases. She was quickly attaching a camera to her vest and feeding the cable to the transmitter and battery pack she had clipped on to her belt. Visual was everything in her team. They could record and analyze data that was captured on new mutations, how they reacted and behaved which could then be distributed to other B.S.A.A. teams and agents across the world. They had only started doing this in the last few missions they had as more and more new species of mutation had started to appear. Although whilst she was listening to Chris, she wasn't exactly paying attention. Thought in truth she could probably listen to him talk about anything all day. He did have a rather nice, commanding voice and when he talked; he had the attention of his men.

Neve's attention soon turned to Matt who had surfaced with her assault rifle; a H&K HK416. Matt casually walked over and handed Neve her gun along with several magazines for it as well as her .45 USP pistol. She thanked him quietly as he then went to ready his own gear. Chris was still talking away to his team but the sound of "Yes sir!" coming from a dozen men was soon heard and the rattle of guns and equipment as they prepared themselves. Chris had selected another of his team to stay with Claire, David and John. A man by the name of Jessop. Those four were sorted and were ready for their task of keeping the rest of the team updated. Piers soon walked over informing his Captain that everybody was ready.

'Ready when you are Sir, Major.' The young man said. He stared at Matt who appeared at Neve's side, handing her a large bowie knife.

'Don't forget this.' He smiled at her. She grinned and took it off him before she attached it to her belt.

'Let's move out.' Chris said. 'The faster we get this done, the faster we can leave.'

'And the faster we can get to the bar.' Neve chuckled. Matt just playfully punched her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Deeny here!**

**Oh my god I only just remembered that I didn't put a foreword in! I must be tired or something. Oh well, it's here now! Haha!**

**Anyway, if you lovely people would fave, follow or even leave me a message in regards to Something Wicked, I would really appreciate it. I really do want to know what you all think so far before I really kick it all off. Don't be shy! I don't bite!**

**Thanks folks. :)**

**-Deeny xx**

'Clear!'

'Clear.'

'Okay let's move up.'

Chris ordered his team closer to the front entrance of Artemis Pharma. A few infect were hovering around but they were easily taken care of. Everybody was wondering how the zombies never managed to get in to the foyer of the building. But it was soon figured out when the doors said "PULL" next to the long steel handles. Zombies never really did all that good with pull doors. They were particularly heavy too; the glass in the doors was tempered and was just over an inch thick.

The mass of soldiers poured in to the foyer, aiming their guns around in case anything jumped out at them. The area was clear. Neve lowered her rifle and pressed the button on her earpiece to talk to Claire.

'Claire, got anything new for us?' Neve asked. Her earpiece crackled in to life.

'Yes Major, David and I are attempting to crack the security system now. It shouldn't take long. John has something for you though.'

'Go ahead John.' Neve prompted him.

'Ma'am we have a positive ID on Ponikarovsky the top floor of the building in the reception office leading in to the CEO's office to the north-west. He appears to be alone.' John's voice crackled through. 'That's the only camera on the fifth floor and the range isn't so great, so tread carefully.'

'Any more on the basement labs?' Chris interjected.

'Yes Captain.' John replied. 'We now have a visual of the second lab but there appears to be nothing in there either.'

There was an audible sigh of relief from Chris's team when they all heard through their own earpieces that there was nothing to be seen in the labs. Hearing those words put them slightly more at rest. That was interrupted as soon as their Captain started giving them orders.

'Don't look so relieved guys we still need to do a sweep of the building. I want four man teams on each floor and constant radio contact.'

As soon as their Captain issued the orders, his men separated in to their teams. Till Neve pointed at two of his men who had already grouped themselves up.

'You and you. What are your names?'

'Vasquez ma'am.'

'Jeffries, ma'am.'

The two men stood forward. Both were rather tall and well built. Vasquez had short hair reminiscent of a typical Jar Head. No regular guy would have that kind of hair cut so Neve assumed he may have been a Marine. She had a bit of an internal chuckle; her own David was nearly set to join the Royal Marines Commando unit before his incident in South America. Jeffries however had short, but tight curly blonde hair.

'Right you two are with us. Matt, you go with these three. Piers, if you'd kindly join these three.' Nave ordered. Piers wasn't so happy with receiving orders from anyone other than his Captain Chris, but they all had orders before stating they should take the Major's. She seemed to know what she was doing at least. The two men nodded in reply.

'Okay, there aren't many floors in this building so it shouldn't take long but I want everything checked and secured. As soon as one floor is done, move on to another. The first team can do floor one and three, second team can do two and four. We're going to check out the fifth floor and find Ponikarovsky. Radio in when you've done for your next orders. Let's go.'

The men filed away off up the foyer's main staircase; branching out to stairwells that served all floors. The blueprints they saw earlier on showed that the elevator was the only way up to the top floor. There was an emergency staircase but that was on the outside of the building. Neve, Chris, Vasquez and Jeffries ran in to the elevator and hammered on the buttons to take them to the fifth floor.

'John, anything new on Ponikarovsky?' Neve asked as she spoke in to her mic.

'Yes ma'am. He's been making phone calls to Yuri again. Claire ran a trace on the line, it appears that Yuri is in the building.'

'Thanks John. David, any news on the security?'

'Approximately one hundred and fifteen seconds till I have control of the entire security mainframe Major. I'll radio you then; you should be able to get through any previously locked door. Unless it's an analogue of course.' David mumbled at the end of his transmission. "Analogue" doors as he called them were just a regular door locked with a regular old key, but they could easily be broken through.

'Okay Private. I'm also gonna set up a wireless camera outside the elevator up top and see if it works at the range. Is my personnel camera working okay?' Neve asked. She juddered slightly as the elevator had finally reached its destination. Chris hammered on the button to keep the doors shut.

'No problems as such Major, the picture is fine just a little fuzzy every now and then but that may be a distance problem.'

'Okay, just a minute David we're going in to the secretary's room now.' Neve said as she held up her gun. Everyone in the elevator nodded their head to say they were ready for the doors to open. Chris tapped the door button again. The four stood ready with their guns as the doors slowly slid open.

Nothing. Except a plush waiting area and a huge desk where the CEO's secretary must have sat.

'Claire.' Neve started as she pressed her earpiece button, keeping her voice down knowing Ponikarovsky was in the main office.

'Yes Major?'

'Do me a favour and dig up the file on CEO Timofei Vershenin.' Neve asked as she watched Chris creep out in to the waiting area. He signalled with his hands to Vasquez and Jeffries to check the two small rooms branching off the waiting room. One turned out to be a restroom and the other a break room.

'Yes Major, got it up now.' Claire replied.

'Okay, bring up Ponikarovsky's file too, cross check them for me quickly.'

A few seconds later Clair had found something interesting.

'Major, Vershenin and Ponikarovsky attended the same University together, the DNMU. Though it says here Ponikarovsky left his course after five months to study somewhere else.'

'Anything else you can find? Anything at all?' Neve asked, she was getting frustrated now. She had a hunch and wanted to confirm it.

'I've found something Major.' David interjected. 'Vershenin apparently wrote for his Uni's literature magazine pretty much for the whole of his course. Let me see if I can find an issue.'

'How is that gonna help David?' Neve said sounding annoyed.

'Bingo!' Claire announced. 'Major, Vershenin IS YURI! He has to be!'

'Mother fucker.' Neve sighed as she rubbed her head. She looked up and smiled at Chris. 'Let's get this Ponikarovsky arsehole and Vershenin if we can find him.'

The group listened to the chatter through their earpieces as the other teams had called in to confirm that all the floors up to the fifth were clear.

'All of you head down to the ground floor and find a way in to the basement labs and do a sweep, we'll be with you shortly.' Chris spoke in to his mic. He turned to face Neve, Sanchez and Jeffries.

'Let's get this guy.'

The four stood in front of the big double doors, keeping their guns high as they burst through, shattering the lock. Ponikarovsky fell backwards away from his desk in fright as the doors flew open. He must have been frantically trying to fill a large briefcase with various papers and stack upon stacks of cash. A bottle of scotch had fallen over on his desk and was dripping on the carpeted floor filling the room with its strong aroma. Ponikarovsky in the meantime had popped up from behind his desk with a pistol in one hand and a rather large looking EpiPen in the other thrust up against the side of his neck.

'Don't do it Ponikarovsky. 'Chris warned the hysterical looking man.

'And why the fuck not?' Ponikarovsky yelled back. 'It is obvious I'm not going to escape now you are here!' He screamed back with his thick heavy accent.

'Look we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.' Neve shouted at him.

Ponikarovsky started sobbing uncontrollably. 'I know what will happen when you arrest me. I'd rather die than rot in prison!' He sobbed even more, his eyes streaming as he pulled the hammer back on his pistol ready to fire. It was too late for the team though as Ponikarovsky jammed the EpiPen in to his neck as the first of their shots hit him. They moved around the room to get a better shot at the man as he fell back on to the floor convulsing uncontrollably. He began bleeding around his chest and spat out huge amount of blood and bile as he juddered. His left arm swelled in to a curved mass of thick pulsating flesh and lumpy bone shielding him instantly from the rain of bullets that were heading his way.

The creature formerly known as Ponikarovsky had risen and flipped the large desk over as if it as light as a feather before going for the closest body shooting at him. Neve tried back up quickly but stood no chance again the huge bone shield that was Ponikarovsky's left arm. He swung at her with such force that she flew back in to the wall behind her, knocking her unconscious within seconds as she bounced off the wall like a childs toy. Chris and the team soon heard Claire and David scream as they saw their Major being hit by that monster through the camera attached to her vest. Matt soon came on the radio frantically enquiring what had happened to his friend.

Chris saw red and went all out on Ponikarovsky. Sanchez and Jeffries fired rounds at the creatures legs making him stumble. The ceased fire for a few seconds as their Captain dove over the mangled desk and launched himself at the grotesque mess. Chris knocked him over on to the floor and stamped his heavy booted foot down on Ponikarovsky's neck, resting the barrel of his rifle on what was his face before filling his head with a magazine full of bullets.

The creature no longer moved. A second or two passed as the body fizzled away under Chris's boot in to ash. Realising he was gone, Chris dashed over to Neve who was lying in a crumpled mess on the other side of the room. He turned her over and quickly laid his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. It was there thankfully and she seemed to have no serious injuries to say she had just been thrown in to a wall. She was burbling something and her eyes were rolling about in her head so at most she was probably concussed. Chris tapped her on the face a few time to try to get her more alert.

'Captain we need evac now.' Chris heard the voice of Piers through his ear piece. 'We've found Vershenin and twelve hostages in the basement labs.'

'John!' Chris yelled in to his mic. 'Call for evac now and get them to send a medic Neve needs attention.'

'Captain is she okay?' Matt was asking.

'She's alive Matt, unconscious but alive.'

'Thank god.' Matt replied breathing a huge sigh of relief.

'John, how are the other team doing have you heard anything?' Chris asked as he picked up Neve in his arms and started making his way out to the elevator with Sanchez and Jeffries.

'They've cleared their sector and are waiting for orders along with the Ukrainian military Captain.'

'Okay I want you lot to get out of that building now. Get in the APC and get over to the square in the business district. Get them to send the evac chopper there NOW!'

'Yes Sir!'

Chris ran in to the elevator with Sanchez and Jeffries heading straight for the ground floor where they would meet the others.

'Captain we're on the move now. Evac ETA in four minutes.' John's voice sounded over the radio.

'Roger.'

Chris stared down a Neve in his arms. A large bruise was forming on the right side of her face where she had hit the wall. She seemed to be regaining consciousness as she had started clawing the air with her hands and shaking her legs.

'I nee…d. I… need.' She muttered incoherently.

'Shhh stay with me Neve we're getting you out of here.' Chris spoke to her calmly.

'Ca… Captain? Ha ha hee ha!' Neve did a strange giggle as her right hand clumsily landed on the side of his face and slid down past his chin. She screwed up her face after she did this. 'Get, get a… shave.'

Sanchez and Jeffries chuckled at what Neve had said. Even Chris wanted to laugh but he kept his laughter in. The doors of the elevator opened when they got to the ground floor and the men flew out heading for the front entrance. Matt spun round as soon as they reached the doors and shot over to Chris, holding the Major in his arms. He gently clasped his hand around hers.

'Matt?' Neve questioned as she squinted her eyes trying to focus on the man holding her hand.

'Yes Major it's me. Hang on in there.'

'Matt I need… I nee…' She screwed up her face again trying to get her words out which weren't coming easy to her. 'I need… need… FUCK!' She shouted, giving up on what she was trying to say.

'You need a fuck Major?' Matt mocked her as he squeezed her hand a bit.

'Shut up.' Neve cackled.

'Captain!' Piers called over. 'Evac's here.'

'Right get everyone out and on to that chopper now.' Chris ordered. He glared at the man who must have been Vershenin who was handcuffed behind his back and was dragged outside by the arm by one of his men. The man looked ashamed, dipping his head with a sad expression on his face. Not guilty looking, but ashamed.

Chris shot out and ran over to the evac chopper, its open cargo doors a welcome sight. A young male medic who was waiting inside guided him over to a stretch where he quickly laid down Neve in order for him to check her over. Chris then gave orders to everyone in the APC to head over to the South barrier where the main military camp was; taking a few of his men with them just in case. Piers took over watch of Vershenin as the rest of the team guided the hostages on to the chopper. Matt soon found his way over to Neve as she was strapped in to the stretcher ready for take-off.

'Captain I can't thank you enough for getting her out of there.' He said to Chris as he shook his hand.

'Matt we take care of our own, we don't leave anyone behind.' Chris stated.

'But still, Neve is my best friend as well as my superior. We've been through a lot together.' Matt almost looked sad as he said that. Chris just knew something had happened between them.

'Well she's in good hands now.' Chris said as he nodded over to the medic. The young man waved Chris over.

'She wants to talk to you Sir. I think she'll be fine she's waking up a bit now. And she won't stop talking.' The medic chuckled. Matt just shook his head with a smile on his face before he sat in the nearest seat and buckled himself in.

'You requested me Major?' Chris said as he crouched down beside Neve on the stretcher.

'Thank you… Captain.' She smiled up at him.

'Please, it's Chris.' He smiled back at her.

'Okay Chris.' She smiled again. She held out her hand and took his, shaking it slightly.

'I'm Neve.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dears!**

**Another chapter! Please guys if you really do have a spare minute could you please leave me a comment in regards to Something Wicked. I've done quite a few chapters now and had no feedback. :( I'd really like to know what you all think and if I should continue.**

**As for my other stories, expect a new Between the Times chapter soon, and as for Dusk; I'm still adding to it. So that one will be a short while yet.**

**Thanks folks. Please comment, fave or follow if you can! :)**

**-Deeny xx**

'A little overdressed for an informal meeting are you not Neve?' Matt chuckled at the Major who was unsuccessfully trying to eat a flat, stale croissant without getting any crumbs on her new dress. The Major and Matt were in the German B.S.A.A. offices in Berlin for a few days or recuperation and the odd meeting they had to attend. Neve on the other hand had taken this well needed few days to fill her wardrobe. Although today she was wearing her latest spoils; a black Gucci mini-dress with long sleeves and a flattering neckline topped off with a pair of high black Louboutin platform heels. Or as Matt called them, "Those shoes with the red underside all women go absolutely nuts for."

'Well any excuse to wear this dress, it cost me an absolute bomb.' Neve mumbled as she chewed her croissant. Deciding she didn't want it anymore she threw the rest of it in a nearby waste bin. 'Anyway, who else is supposed to be coming to this meeting?'

'No idea. Some of the B.S.A.A. big wigs?' Matt replied, not exactly sure himself.

'Some bloody use you are.' Neve laughed as she nudged her friend.

Their chat was interrupted when the door to the meeting room opened and a young girl walked in. Sarah was her name, she had been sent to get coffee for Neve, Matt and Bingo who was around somewhere but he wandered off shortly after Sarah went on her errand. She smiled as she walked in and placed Matt and Neve's coffee on the huge table that dominated the room.

'Thanks Sarah.' The pair said in unison as they reached for their coffees. The young girl soon left; off to hunt for Bingo before his coffee started going cold.

'I wonder how long this is gonna take. No meeting has ever gone to plan when we've been running it.' Matt cackled as he sipped his coffee.

'Haha! That is true, but it'll last as long as it needs to. So long as we're not here all bloody afternoon I don't care. I was planning on doing more shopping or going to the hotel spa later on.' Neve said.

'Wow you're really taking advantage of these few days off aren't you?' Matt laughed.

'Of course I am! When do we ever get time off unless it's been booked and signed off at least a year in advance huh? Why what have you been doing then?' Neve laughed as she nudged Matt again.

'Sleeping.' Matt replied.

'Figures.'

'Look we've been so busy since Kharkiv all I wanna do is catch up on my sleep. Three extra missions after that in as many weeks kinda takes it out of you. Not like you would know you're always doing something.' Matt mocked his friend with a grin on his face.

'Oh ha ha very funny. Come on, lets finish getting everything set up.' Neve stated.

Today during this meeting Matt and Neve would be demonstrating all the new surveillance equipment they had been testing over the past few weeks to a few key members of the B.S.A.A. Things like the wireless cameras and various new comms devices and radios. Anything that would make the jobs of the agents safer and easier. Besides a lot of the equipment that was currently being used could do with upgrading to something more reliable. It was Neve's teams duty to test new equipment out on the field and make the reports back. Neve's word was trusted among the staff of the London branch of the B.S.A.A. so she could also make serious suggestions to how the intelligence teams were run. Whilst she was in charge of her own team, she did oversee the running of other teams too albeit in an advisory manner.

Neve let out a sigh as she stared at the clock on the wall. It was nearing half past eleven now and she wanted to leave even though the meeting hadn't stared. Heck, Neve and Matt were the only two people there. That was until the door swung open. Bingo came walking in with a huge smile on his face, followed by advisor Doug Wright and head of the German B.S.A.A. Branch Dieter Kauffmann. Although Neve was surprised when the door opened again a few minutes later and in walked Piers with his Captain Chris.

Chris looked slightly taken back when he saw Matt and Neve. Neve more so. Last time he saw her she was concussed, covered in bruises and muttering total nonsense but right now; even though she was probably a bit overdressed for an informal meeting, he thought that she looked stunning. Matt had already walked over to them and was shaking their hands, saying how it was nice to see them again. Neve had also walked over and was saying hello to Piers who Chris knew that as soon as she looked away; Piers would probably have a huge grin on his face. He kept a straight face though when Neve stood in front of Chris smiling. His hand shot up as he saluted her.

'It's a, pleasure to see you again Major.' Chris smiled at her. _Wow that sounded… obvious. _He thought.

'Likewise Captain.' Neve responded saluting also, taking a quick second to check Chris out. She never really noticed before but he was huge. You would never have guessed so underneath all of his combat gear but today he was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple black Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He reminded Neve of a heavyweight boxer; broad shoulders and thick arms consisting of pure muscle. And with his day or two's worth of stubble he looked rugged and very, very attractive to Neve right now.

_Stop it Neve. _She thought, making a face as she stood staring at Chris' chest. She was soon brought back to earth when Bingo started talking.

'Now I'm sure everybody knows each other so I suppose we can get started. Major?'

Neve blinked a few times as everybody took their seats save for herself and Matt who were fiddling about with laptops and various other pieces of equipment. The sooner they got on with this stupid meeting, the sooner they could leave. She could tell Matt just wanted to go back to the hotel they had been put up in and sleep.

But even by two o'clock in the afternoon; the meeting was still going on. Neve and Matt we're trying to hold back random bouts of laughter due to Bingo and Dieter going off on random tangents; but then again Bingo and Dieter were the ones that were holding them up. Every time Neve got back on the topic at hand, soon after Bingo and Dieter would start talking about the good ol' days. It stopped being funny a while ago and Neve was nearly climbing the walls. She glanced over at Piers who looked pretty bored. Chris however was engrossed in reading through a bunch of files that Matt had handed out earlier on about new equipment and security and intelligence plans for future missions. He didn't really seem to be paying much attention to Bingo and Dieter. He seemed to be the only one actually listening to Neve and Matt.

'GENTLEMEN!' Neve slammed her fist down on the table and raised her voice so the two reminiscing men could hear her. 'If there's nothing else to discuss then that is all.' She had other things on her mind for that afternoon, she wanted to go shopping again.

Neve shook her head as she began to gather her things together. The only thing that had been decided during the whole meeting was that more intelligence teams were to be formed for pre-mission reconnaissance and for on-site back up, and that every teams communication equipment were to be upgraded from an open analogue system to a new digital encrypted system to stop outsiders listening in thus getting possible valuable information. This was already in place and being tested with the London branch of the B.S.A.A. but these ideas still had to be run by all the other branches in the world, namely the North American Branch who sent out more teams than all the branches in Europe did combined. But that was Bingo's job now. Chris had interjected earlier wholly agreeing with Neve and Matt's ideas saying that their team's assistance in Kharkiv was a big help. At least Chris was backing them up on this.

Neve and Matt had already packed their things and were ready to leave, saying their goodbyes to everyone. Matt was out of the meeting room and in the elevator down to the ground floor as quick as a shot. Bingo and Dieter were making plans for that evening to carry on with their incessant chattering whilst Chris was talking to Piers about what he was doing that evening.

'I've got some friends here in Berlin,' the young man said. 'I said I'd go catch up with them if I was ever in town.'

'Well have fun Piers.' Chris replied. Piers nodded to his captain and swiftly left.

Chris turned to see Neve rummaging around in her handbag she had placed on the table. He walked over to her as she finally found what she was looking for; her cigarettes. She sighed in relief when she found them.

'Interesting meeting Major.' Chris smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

'It's always the same with those two, I swear to God I coulda just punched them both.' She groaned.

'They were like two kids in class.' Chris chuckled.

'Yeah I should give them detention.' Neve laughed.

There were a few seconds silence between them as Neve had eventually found her lighter and zipped her bag up.

'Neve, err are you doing anything tonight?' Chris asked out of the blue. Neve made a face as if to say she was thinking hard about the question.

'Not really. The only plans I had were to watch T.V. and eat a tonne of chocolate, that's about it really.'

'Well I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?' _There you said it, no going back now Chris. _He thought as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Neve looked a little surprised and then grinned. 'Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Redfield?' Neve quizzed as she folded her arms.

'I might be.' Chris retorted.

Neve pursed her lips together and hummed. She already had an answer but she couldn't help but keep Chris on edge for a few moments. 'Go on then.' She smiled. 'Have anywhere in mind?'

'You're staying at the Park Inn? There's a nice Italian place a few blocks down from there if you'd like to go there?' Chris suggested.

'I know the one you mean, I've been before I quite like it there.' Neve nodded. 'What time?'

Chris had a bit of a think. 'How does half past seven sound?' He said a random time that popped in to his head.

'Yeah half seven's good. Shall I meet you there?'

'If you like, or we could meet in the hotel bar, they've put us all up in the Park Inn. I'll call the restaurant now and see if they have a table. I can call you if they don't or if it may have to be later.'

Neve unzipped her handbag and dove in looking for her card case. She brought out the small metal case and slipped out her card, giving it to Chris.

'Here my number's on there. Call me if anything happens. I'll probably be in the bar.'

'Sure thing, Neve.' Chris said as he took the card from her.

'Great, well… I guess I'll see you later then Chris.' Never smiled as she picked up her handbag and threw it over her left shoulder.

'See you then.' Chris replied as Neve walked out of the meeting room and waved to him. If Piers found out, he'd probably never hear the end of it. Chris Redfield going out to dinner with a real live woman for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**Well I finally have my first comment for Something Wicked thanks to Oiten! :) I hope you're enjoying the story so far my dear! And please if anyone has a spare moment, send me a message and I'll give you a shout-out too!**

**Fave, Follow, Message and Enjoy folks!**

**-Deeny xx**

'Please, your table is this way.'

The young German waiter who spoke English in a heavy German accent led Neve and Chris to their table; a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. The waiter handed over some menus and the wine list before he took Neve's jacket for her. The pair sat down in the booth and perused through the menus, deciding on their food and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. The waiter whose name was Pieter swiftly brought their wine and took their order, leaving the two to chat whilst they waited.

'I haven't been to this place since I joined the B.S.A.A.' Neve smiled as she glanced around the restaurant and sipped her wine.

'I've seen your profile, I had no idea you've been with us for nearly four years.' Chris stated.

'Yeah just shortly after I left the army, I was recruited in to the B.S.A.A. I had my training here.'

'It was Colonel Bing who brought you in if I remember correctly?' Chris asked.

'It was Bingo, he was a friend of my fathers. I have to say he did help me out and Matt too after 2007.' Neve looked slightly crestfallen as she said that. Chris thought she wouldn't want to talk about it but she carried on anyway.

'Bingo had only been with the B.S.A.A. for a short while before he brought me in. I suppose I said yes because of my brother and what happened to my squad.'

'Brother?' Chris questioned. It didn't say anything on her file about Neve having a brother.

'We have something in common Chris. Raccoon City.' Neve stated taking a sip of her wine. 'My elder brother was road-tripping across the US with some of his friends when they were on a Gap year from uni when that happened. He got caught up in it all. I was at Sandhurst going through my officer training at the time.'

'I'm so sorry Neve.' Chris said abruptly, he had no idea at all.

'Don't worry about it. Shit happens.'

'So was it what happened to your brother that made you want to join the B.S.A.A?' Chris asked her hoping he wasn't stepping over some line, but she seemed in a talkative mood.

'No it was the 2007 thing that was the icing on the cake. We were in Afghanistan at the time, Matt and I with our Battalion and err… some of our men who were doing their daily rounds came back to camp infected.' Neve looked down in to her wine glass before she took another sip. She suddenly turned quite serious as she looked Chris dead in the eyes.

'Matt and I had to kill over two hundred and nineteen soldiers because of that. Most of the other companies at the camp had fled long before we were evacuated. We had to put them down like rabid dogs, including our Commander. They deserved to be put out of their misery.'

Chris had no idea about Neve's involvement in the Afghan Infection as it was known; though no bio-terror attacks on that scale at least had not been reported there since then. The worse thing about that attack was that nobody had any idea as to how it first started. It just happened.

'It was my duty as second-in-command to sort everything out. So I did.' Neve said as she finished the rest of her wine. Chris grabbed the bottle and refilled it for her. She smiled at him in thanks.

'So really, that's why I said yes to the B.S.A.A. job offer. Those two hundred and nineteen men and women suffered one of the worst deaths possible, leaving behind their families and friends. I can't know what I know and not do anything about it. You know?'

Chris nodded in agreement in her. He felt exactly the same. He had spent all of his time since Raccoon City taking down Umbrella and their sick legacy that lived on after their fall.

'But enough about me.' Neve grinned. 'I'd like to know more about one of our founders.'

Chris felt a little uncomfortable; he wasn't that good on talking about himself. But he would try seeing as Neve had given up some of her own story to him which was obviously a source of pain to her.

'Well there's not much to say really.' Chris said as he moved his glass about the table. 'Since Raccoon City I've been all over the world fighting the good fight.'

'You've got the highest mission count of any agent ever in the B.S.A.A. Chris. It's quite impressive to say the least.' Neve smiled at him drinking more of her wine.

'A guy's gotta have something to do!' He laughed. 'No its personal for me too.'

There was a silence between them. Neve knew Chris didn't want to talk about his life, she got the impression he wasn't as open as she was. But Pieter had wandered back over with the food they had ordered. Both Chris and Neve were glad of the interruption. Neve knew though that she could easily get access to Chris' confidential files if curiosity did indeed get the better of her; but she respected Chris so she couldn't and wouldn't do that to him. If he wanted her to know everything then he would tell her.

Chat had got a lot lighter since their food arrived. Pieter had returned about ten minutes later to ask if everything was okay and if they wanted another bottle of to which Neve nearly shouted "YES" at. Chris wanted to laugh at her, she really did seem like she enjoyed a drink or several. She had nearly finished her second glass of wine and he was now faced with a topped up second glass himself as Neve had refilled hers also before handing the empty bottle over to Pieter for him to take away. Their meal was enjoyable however, Italian obviously being a good choice for the evening; both having pasta and loads of fresh bread which was very satisfying. Pieter had eventually returned with the wine and cleared their empty plates before hurrying back with the dessert menu. Neve already knew what she wanted for dessert; a caramel Panna cotta. Chris nearly had nothing until Neve suggested he try the strawberry Tiramisu. Pieter took their dessert orders and hurried away again.

'You not have much of a sweet tooth Chris?' Neve asked as she started on her fresh glass of wine.

'I can't say that I do.' He replied.

Then there was an almighty shrill scream coming over from the other side of the restaurant. Both Chris and Neve nearly jumped out of their skins when the scream reached their ears, associating screams with something else entirely. Chris noticed Neve had her hand bag in her lap, opened with her fingers gripped around a compact pistol. She had come out armed. She glanced up at Chris who was looking at her handbag. She released her hand from around the pistol and zipped her bag back up. As they glanced over to where the scream had come from, a young blonde woman who was doing the screaming had her arms wrapped around a man who was kneeling down on the floor. It was obvious that they had just got engaged. The woman and man eventually stood next to each other and faced everybody in the restaurant and spoke in German loud enough for everyone to hear. Eventually everyone ended up clapping. Chris didn't quite catch what was being said, plus German wasn't exactly his strongest language. Noticing Chris was looking slightly confused, Neve told him what had happened.

'The girl's just apologised for disturbing everyone, but she's just got engaged to her childhood sweetheart.' She told him.

The round of applause for the young couple had eventually subsided and soon everyone was back to chatting and eating.

'So I take it seeing as we're sitting here now that you don't have anyone at home to return to?' Neve asked out of the blue half-jokingly. It sort of startled Chris when she asked.

'No, no I don't.' He replied. Neve thought she may have hit a nerve there so she didn't push her luck with another question. Although she ended up surprised when he actually asked her a question.

'I take it you don't either seeing as you agreed to come on this "date" with me?' Chris asked her with a grin. Neve just laughed at him.

'You know, this is the first time I've been out on my own with a guy who isn't Matt in a very long time.' She stated bluntly.

'I could say the same too.' Chris started. 'Well, obviously you're a woman though and I guess replace Matt with Jill.'

'Jill Valentine? I've met her a few times.' Neve said.

'Yeah she was my mission partner for a long time before I started with the SOU units. Everybody thought we were a couple though.' Chris chuckled.

'Yeah everybody thought that about Matt and I.' Neve laughed.

'You're close to him.' Chris said.

'Yeah we're very close, we've known each other a long time. I guess since Afghanistan we've been pretty much inseparable.'

'Here are your desserts.' It was Pieter. He placed the Tiramisu in front of Chris then the Panna cotta in front of Neve before hurrying off again. Chris got nearly halfway through his dessert, Neve however had already demolished hers and looked like she was about to lick the plate clean.

'That… was awesome.' She said as she blotted her lips with a napkin. Chris wasn't far behind; he had soon finished his dessert. He had to admit it was pretty good. Eventually they had a bit of an argument about the bill as Chris said he would pay, but Neve was having none of it. She wanted to split the bill down the middle but Chris had already given his credit card to Pieter and paid before Neve could even protest anymore. She did however leave a cash tip for Pieter. They had soon left and were walking back to the hotel.

'Well seeing as you paid for that, I'm picking up the bill next time.' Neve said.

'Next time?' Chris quizzed as he held the door open in to the hotel foyer allowing Neve to walk in first.

'Yes next time.' Neve grinned as she glanced back at Chris.

'Are you asking me out on another date Ms. Senna?' Chris chuckled at her as they walked over to the elevators. He pushed the call button and waited.

'I might be.' Neve replied, saying Chris' exact words earlier on that day. The pair stepped in to the elevator as the doors opened. Neve pushed the button for floor eight as Chris followed pushing the button for floor ten. The two stood and smiled at each other as the elevator jolted to life, quickly rising up. The doors soon flew open as Neve was now at her floor. She squeezed Chris' arm.

'Thanks for a lovely evening Chris.' She smiled at him.

'No problem Neve.'

What she did next took him by surprise. She reached up to him on her tip-toes and gently kissed his cheek.

'See you tomorrow. Good night Chris.'

'Goodnight Neve.'

She soon left and the elevator doors closed before it jolted back to life; the doors opening again a few seconds later as Chris had reached his floor. He touched his cheek where Neve had kissed him and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Long time no see!**

**Well first of all I should apologise for the delay. I've been working so much recently and I haven't had a day off in a while either so I've sort of fallen behind on my writing. I'll try and catch up when I can. I'm so tired though! It's probably taken me over a week to write this. I know it's long but I've been working on it when I can. Same with Dusk and Between the Times.**

**So of course, thanks for the last chapter go to Oiten and Jagged Hearts. You guys rock. :)**

**Anyway, please be patient for updates on all my stories. I'll try and make the chapters as long as possible to make up for the wait. Is that a deal? As always; please fave, follow and message. **

**-Deeny xx**

**P.S. WARNING. This chapter contains some nasty. ;)**

* * *

Neve and her team were sat in a makeshift base in an office which had been lent to them in a hospital in Võru city in Estonia. As always, they were as high up as possible to get the best view. All their equipment had been set up and was fully functional. Matt, Claire and David were all sat in front of their laptops and monitors, watching everything that was happening inside the evacuation zone after gaining access to the city's CCTV cameras; a nice little gift from the government which made a welcome change from forcibly hacking in to their systems.

Today they were doing a field test for the new equipment that Neve and Matt had recommended. But more importantly, Neve's team and a SOU team had been scrambled when reports of the local homeless population had become infected. Neve and her team were on surveillance detail like what was suggested at the meeting they had a few weeks earlier plus they were collecting feedback and data of the new encrypted radio system they were using. It wasn't before long when everything was set to kick off. Neve had only heard shortly before they moved in that it would be Chris' team who they were working with. It would be a relatively easy mission for them today as the man who had caused all of this was caught trying to leave the country early that morning and was subsequently arrested, though it was mentioned that he may have had an accomplice. Chris's team were only sent in to apprehend the accomplice if he was hiding in the area and clean up the mess. Plus if they found it they had to retrieve any evidence the man who caused all this may have left behind. Matt had finished his work on his laptop and had walked to the window where the Major was stood looking through some binoculars waiting for Chris and his team to move up.

'Ugh I hate waiting.' Claire said pretty much what the rest of the team was thinking as she stretched then reclined in her chair.

'Well they shouldn't be long now, least there's not much to do on this mission we should be out in a few hours.' Neve replied to her subordinate.

'Major, they're here.' Matt announced.

Neve looked through her binoculars down on to the road where two Humvees and a larger APC were driving up to their destination. She pressed the button on her earpiece to talk to Chris and his team.

'Captain Redfield, it's a pleasure to be working with you and your unit again.' Neve spoke in to her mic.

'Major? I had no idea you were our support for this?' A surprised sounding Chris replied back.

'We didn't know either Captain, we were only told it was you and your boys a few hours ago.'

'Well I'm glad you're our support. It's good to hear you again, Neve.'

Neve's legs could have turned to jelly if she wasn't working right now and if she wasn't a battle hardened officer. She had to keep her composure in front of her subordinates.

'You too, Chris.'

Matt looked at his superior as if to say "You wanna jump his bones." But he could tease her about it later, but they did have a job to do.

Neve had been thinking about Chris a lot though, especially since that night when they went out to dinner together. She could tell that he was similar to her in some ways. Not only had they both been affected by Umbrella and its legacy in some form, but both were suffering because of it. Both obviously had a hefty dose of PTSD that could only come from their line of work and maybe that was a reason why they were drawn together like magnets; although both being fairly attractive kind of helped too.

Neve snapped out of her daze, knowing she must have looked pretty stupid to the others with her face of longing on with a slight grin.

'Okay Captain, we're ready when you are.' Neve spoke in to her mic. 'First of all let me just say to you and your team. If any of you appear to be having problems with your radios then alert us as soon as possible. After the mission we will be asking for your feedback on all of the new equipment also.'

'Yes ma'am.' Chris's unit responded back in unison.

'Thank you Major. Now, what's the situation up ahead?' Chris asked, straight in to the mission already.

'You're pretty much clear for about seven hundred yards or so. We've seen one or two infected roaming about but no large groups so far. Claire, anything to add?'

'Yes Major. Captain, we have one or two blind spots to the left of the main road up to the homeless district but there are several alleys and sides streets there so we suggest treading carefully round that area.' Claire spoke. 'As for the homeless district we only have one camera feed from the main road that can barely see anything there. Caution is advised.'

'Thanks Claire.' Chris replied. 'Okay guys I hope you all got that.' Chris directed at his men. 'We're moving up slowly, watch your corners and keep an eye out for each other. Got it?'

'Yes Sir!'

Neve looked through the binoculars to see two Humvees and an APC on loan from the army, slowly move toward their target. Most had left the vehicles a very short distance away from the homeless district to travel the rest on foot whilst a few soldiers stayed with the vehicles, ready to take advantage of the vehicles mounted guns should anything creep out from where they had just been.

Chris had requested Piers before if he could position a few of the wireless cameras that had been issued to them. He placed one on a wall overlooking some of the homeless district. The place was fairly barren, old crumbling buildings and what used to be a park at the side which was now monstrously over grown and unkempt served as the living environment of Võru's homeless population.

But now, most of Võru's homeless population was heading toward Chris and his team after sensing their presence and flesh. The soldiers took no time at all in engaging their enemies, swiftly taking most of the staggering hoard down with efficient headshots.

'Err, guys if you have any heavier firepower I suggest you use it now.' Neve said over the mic. 'I zoomed in the camera Piers had placed before, we're picking up loads more infected at the rear of the park and…' Neve squinted at the monitor showing the feed from the camera. 'There seem to be a few of those mad inside-out guys in there too, so be careful.'

'Roger.' Chris replied. 'Guys, use your grenades when you can. We wanna get through this quickly.'

The battle between Chris' team and the hideously large group of infected was becoming tedious. Waves after waves of infected swamped toward them and showed no sign of letting up any time soon. Chris even directed one of his men who was manning the gun on the back of one of the Hummers to turn round and fire in to the homeless district. It soon made mincemeat out of the horde leaving a few stragglers crawling along the ground and one or two of the "inside-out" things as Neve called them. She had a point; they did look like they had been turned inside out. A lot of the creatures that they had been facing recently did not have any names as such except maybe for the J'avo. The worse thing was though was the fact that the virus that was causing all this was a new strain that nobody had ever seen before. Its effects were strange indeed, causing whoever it had infected to retain some intelligence in most cases; but it also caused some hideous mutations also.

But now was a good time to be collecting data on the infected and their mutations as Neve had been recording footage of Chris as his team through personnel cameras. She would watch the footage live on the monitor in front of her and could provide advice if she noticed anything that would dispose of the enemy quickly. The recorded footage would also be analyzed in depth later then distributed among the other BSAA agents and SOU units so they knew what they could be up against and how to dispatch it.

There were only a few dozen infected to deal with now and nothing suspicious had reared its ugly head so far. That was until Claire spotted something on the feed coming from Piers' personnel camera.

'Major, can you see that on P2?' Claire asked her superior. Neve glanced at a monitor showing several personnel feeds. She concentrated on P2 which was Piers' footage.

'I see it Claire. Well spotted.' Neve replied. 'Piers, to your right around two o'clock there's an infected guy wearing a suit and he appears to have a metal attaché case handcuffed to his left wrist. You should see him more clearly when you get rid of a few in front of him.'

'Yes Major.' Piers replied. Neve could hear the shots from Piers' gun as he fired at the infected in front of the target and saw the bodies drop to the ground and fizzle away in to ash; then the target entered view. He was fairly tall with dark brown hair and was wearing what looked like a reasonably expensive suit which was now torn in some places. Neve captured a few close up images of his face before Piers' took aim and fired at him. Neve could easily get Matt to reconstruct an image of the mans face from the ones she captured so it could be run through the facial recognition database so they could find out who this man was. There was a possibility they could get a hit on the guy so then there was also the possibility they could find out if he had any other links.

Soon after, the team had finished off their last enemy. Piers had retrieved the case that the suited infected had dropped when he had been shot. The case was opened for all to see and sure enough, it contained dozens of new and used large EpiPen type syringes. Similar to the ones they had seen before. Except these ones had strange labels stuck to them with names of various drugs written on them. Some said they contained hits of Heroin, Cocaine and some even said they contained amphetamines. One even read "Speedball." Obviously these were labeled in such a way so they appealed to the resident junkies whatever their; various drug hits in an easy to use EpiPen applicator. Though of course none of them were what they said they were.

Chris and his team made their way back to the hospital to rendezvous with Neve and the others. This was a fairly easy job compared to most, so much so the country's army could have handled it with no problem at all. But this is what the BSAA was formed to do, so it was their duty. The army could now go in for the clean-up and to keep order as the residents who were evacuated were returned to their homes. An evac chopper had recently landed on the helipad atop the hospital roof for Neve, Chris and their teams to be taken back to base in Germany. Neve and her crew had already packed up their gear and were waiting on the roof by the time Chris and his team arrived. Three of his men were instructed to return the Humvee's and APC back to the rear of the hospital where the B.S.A.A. Medical team and Estonian Army were basing themselves for the time being; then they had to return to the roof so they could all leave together.

The ride back to the German B.S.A.A. base was quiet. Matt and David were half asleep, trying desperately to keep their eyes open whilst Claire was unsuccessfully attempting to chat up Piers to which she must have eventually given up frustrated; then started dozing off herself. Neve on the other hand was busy asking Chris's team for their feedback on their new equipment and recording it on a digital dictaphone to listen to later. She didn't feel tired like her team mates did considering they had just finished a mission in Africa shortly before they were sent on this one. Though she did think a night of chilling out after a nice hot shower and a big dinner would be more than welcome. All she had to do when they landed was file her mission report then she could go back to the hotel they had been put up in and relax.

* * *

Chris wandered along the hotel hallway after receiving a call from Neve informing him that her boss Colonel Bing had requested both of them for a conference call as he had missed them while they were at the German HQ. Neve said she couldn't understand why he just couldn't read the report or phone them individually, but no he apparently wanted to talk to them together. Chris stood outside Neve's hotel room door and tapped on the door a few times before swung open revealing Neve who still hadn't changed out of her clothes from earlier but had obviously eaten before she did anything else; the tray which room service arrived on was on the floor in the hallway waiting to be picked up. Chris himself had already eaten, showered and changed in to his civilian clothes he was surprised Neve hadn't done all that by now. She instructed him to come in and sit down on the small sofa facing Neve's laptop which was set up on a coffee table. Neve had a suite, a fairly decent one with plenty of room. The living area had a small two-seater sofa and a comfy looking chair which faced a large LCD TV. The suite also had a huge king size bed that someone of Neve's stature could easily get lost in and the bathroom was modern and stylish with its walk in shower and jacuzzi bathtub. Chris's room was similar being a suite an all but it was a bit smaller in comparison. He personally would have been happy with just a standard room, but the B.S.A.A. German HQ always went over the top booking rooms for their SOA's and SOU captains.

'Lets get this over and done with then.' Neve said as she pressed a few keys on her laptop bringing up Skype so they could talk with Bingo seeing as he was so eager to do so. Though after fifteen minutes of chatting to Bingo, both Neve and Chris were wondering why he even wanted to talk to them anyway as he only seemed to be wittering on about pointless things. The only thing that had come out of the conversation is that they managed to get a positive ID on the man with the briefcase who later became infected thanks to Matt's reconstructed pictures. After an interview with the man who had been arrested before it had been confirmed that this man had nothing to do with it and that he was in fact just a regular drugs dealer. Neve was to pass on Bingo's thanks for the pictures to Matt.

'Now Major could you possibly leave the Captain and I alone for ten minutes or so I can have a private discussion?' Bingo asked Neve. She didn't understand the reasoning in that request either as Chris could have easily taken the laptop somewhere else. Neve didn't want to question him, so she just accepted the request and made her way through to the bathroom; she really needed to shower after collecting several days of dirt, grime and sweat in Africa before collecting the same again in Estonia. She admitted that she probably smelt really bad and looked a hot mess also. It wouldn't take long; even a quick shower would make her feel, smell and look a lot better. Neve cringed at the thought that she probably smelt like a blocked sewer next to Chris who she had to admit, smelt pretty good sat next to her. She could hear Chris chatting away with Bingo in the other room as she watched days' worth of filth swirl down the shower plughole along with the ginger and honey scented suds she washed herself with, courtesy of the hotel. Five minutes later and she was as clean as she could get using the tiny bottle of gel. Chris and the Colonels voices became much clearer as she turned off the shower faucet but was soon drowned out again when she started drying her hair with the stupid hairdryer set on the bathroom vanity unit. Happy her hair was dry enough, Neve grabbed one of the complimentary bathrobes the hotel provided off the back of the door and wrapped herself up in it before stepping back out in to the main room. Chris was still sat on the sofa, no longer talking to Bingo as he had closed the laptop lid.

'Did Bingo talk your ears off?' Neve chuckled as she wandered back in to the room. Chris rolled his eyes at the remark.

'I think that man doesn't get out very much.' Chris replied. 'I mean it's not like he wanted to talk about serious work things he just… TALKED.' Chris held back a bit about telling Neve what he and the Colonel had been talking about, but most of what he just said was true. Bing had told Chris something about Neve that he wanted to run by him first before she was notified and Chris was to keep it quiet till then.

'That sounds like Bingo alright. I think he has a problem talking to women so of course he would want me to disappear for a bit just to talk about man stuff.' Neve stated not knowing the true reason. She casually made her way over to a small bureau near the main door in to the room and opened it up, picking up two short glasses and a bottle of Glenmorangie Single Malt Whisky. She wandered back to the small sofa and placed the glasses down on the coffee table before opening up the bottle; pouring a hefty measure in to each glass. She handed one to Chris who looked like he wasn't even sure if he wanted whisky in the first place let alone the huge amount that was in the glass Neve just poured him. He took the glass and eyed it with a bit of a grin on his face.

'Ms. Senna, you wouldn't be trying to get me drunk would you?' Chris laughed before taking a sip of the whisky. Neve laughed back at him.

'I might be.' She chuckled before she took a huge mouthful of the fiery amber liquid. She shifted in her seat and pulled her legs up under herself, her knees were nearly touching Chris Neve could almost feel heat radiating from him.

The two sat for a while and had a catch up. It had been some time since they had seen each other properly and it was nice for them to talk about the missions they had done since they had last seen each other. They even made plans to go out again for dinner tomorrow night before they went back to their respective headquarters. A bit of flirting cropped up every now and then during their serious conversations which really did lighten the mood a lot.

'Can you answer me this.' Chris started. 'Why do you call David Private, I thought he was ex-Navy?' He questioned Neve as his sipped at his second helping of whisky.

'He is ex-Navy, though he requested we call him Private.' Neve replied as she gulped her whiskey. Neve took huge mouthfuls, she didn't sip.

'That's unusual.' Chris stated. It was unusual; normally B.S.A.A. agents were referred to by their military rank as they didn't really have their own internal ranking system to go by not unless they were in an SOU unit. Besides, old habits die hard especially when most of the B.S.A.A. agents knew each other.

'Well David hadn't been in the Navy for long so he was ranked as a Seaman, I guess he found it embarrassing especially when most of us are ex-Army or Air Force. He very nearly ended up a Marine Commando y'know?' Neve said raising her eyebrows. 'He was on leave and on vacation with his brother in Argentina a few years ago then there was that stupid civil war that happened when the resistance got hold of the T-Virus. He was stuck there for ages, nearly lost his brother then to top it all off he missed the start of his commando training.'

'I remember the one you're on about. That's some bad luck.' Chris said.

'Yeah it was pretty bad. He got given the option later to stay with the Navy or leave. He left then a little while after I recruited him on to my team.'

'And what about Claire? She's ex-Army too am I right?' Chris asked.

'She is indeed. She's been with us just a little longer than what David has. In fact her elder brother was in my group in Afghanistan though he was one of the lucky ones who returned home shortly before the incident happened. She was finishing her officer training at the time.' Neve took another gulp of her whisky. 'But enough of my team, tell me about Piers he seems a pretty interesting fellow.'

'Oh Piers, yeah I guess he is.' Chris said.'

'I can tell he looks up to you a lot Chris.' Neve stated.

'You think so?'

'Oh I know so, besides you are quite the hero in our circle.' Neve smiled.

'I wouldn't know about hero.' Chris shook his head and sipped away at his glass.

'But you are Chris! Believe me! And Piers does look up to you, I can tell your whole team does.' Neve exclaimed. She had got closer to Chris on the sofa and was nearly leaning on him as she spoke. Though when she finished talking the silence that came after was slightly awkward. Chris and Neve just ended up staring at each other for a few moments.

'If you say so.' Chris eventually spoke and grinned.

'I do indeed, don't be so modest you've done so much for the B.S.A.A. you deserve the credit.' Neve stated. 'Credit, admiration, even love doesn't come easily in our line of work.' Neve over-accentuated that last sentence. Chris knew she mean every word she said just then.

_Love. _Chris thought. That definitely did not come easy in their line of work at all. People on the outside and civilians just didn't understand at all. There's nothing worse than your significant other doing the kind of work they did knowing that there was a fifty-fifty chance of survival or them even coming back still human. Chris knew that Neve understood it too and that the more they talked; the more he realized just exactly how similar they were. It had been a long time since he had been close to someone, physically and mentally. Chris wondered if it was the same for Neve.

Neve had emptied her glass and placed it on the coffee table as she slouched back in to the sofa, resting her cheek on the sofa as she smiled at Chris. He put his own glass down on the coffee table and reclined back in to the sofa also. He looked at Neve noticing her hair had fallen in to her eyes. He gently reached over and brushed it away with his fingertips; Neve instinctively nuzzled in to his hand as he touched her as if she was savoring the sensation like a cat having its ears tickled. Chris wanted to be closer to Neve, he edged closer and rested his hand on her thigh gently. Neve looked up at him and coyly as she up righted herself and crawled over Chris; straddling him as she laid her hands on his chest. He grinned as he laid his hands on Neve's thighs, gently squeezing the flesh as he moved up her body earning a gasp of pleasure as he went. Though she decided to take matters in her own hands and pulled Chris toward her by the neck of his shirt then landing a passionate kiss on his lips that even surprised him. It seemed like the two could not get close enough to each other as Neve forced herself up against Chris, and Chris placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

The attraction between the two had soon turned in to pure carnal desire. Neve had already tugged Chris's shirt off over his head as he tore the long belt off Neve's bathrobe revealing her naked form underneath. Chris rose from the sofa brining Neve with him. She wrapped her muscular legs around his torso as he strode over to the nearest wall; unbuckling the belt on his jeans along the way and freeing his swollen member. Neve slid the robe she was wearing off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor becoming completely naked as Chris leant her back on the wall; his vast strength supporting her weight easily. Neve gasped as Chris entered her, feeling every inch of him as he steadily thrusted away. Her exasperated cries of his name and "faster!" spurred him on. The feeling of her tightness, her hot breath on his neck, her nails digging in to his back and the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his skin sent him over the edge with ecstasy. He felt her tighten even more and felt her muscles tense and twitch against him as she neared climax.

'Chris don't stop.' Neve gasped. Chris felt her tighten again as he thrust faster and harder and whispered her name to her. Neve almost screamed as she climaxed, the tension in her limbs slowly left her body as she concentrated on Chris, running her hands through his hair. The pressure that was building inside him was released, causing waves of pleasure to roll throughout his body. He pressed his forehead against Neve's and looked her in the eyes before giving her a sweet, tender kiss. He let her down from the wall and out of his grasp before he started buckling up his jeans. Neve simply removed his hands from his belt and tugged his clothing down.

'Stay with me.' Neve simply said. She took Chris by the hand and led him over to the bed; climbing in and re-arranging the covers. Neve snuggled in to Chris as he wrapped his arm around her. Two things he hadn't done in a long while were have sex and sleep beside a woman. He stared down at Neve's naked body as he glided his arm over her soft skin. He wondered if what they had just done was a good thing. He wasn't sure but it sure as hell felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey folks! It's Deeny! :) How are you all doing?**

**First of all, MASSIVE apologies to everyone who follows any of my stories. I've been pretty slack with updating them. I've been working a lot again and I've been so damn tired it's difficult to find time to write especially when all I do when I'm not working is sleep. :(**

**I also keep promising updates for BTT and Dusk but I'm having some serious problems with them. I'm actually planning on playing some of the AC games before AC 3 comes out because to be blatantly honest, I can't remember what happens. :x So the idea is I'm either going to play them through again OR at least watch the cut scenes. It's all well reading the story on the internet but it never stays in my head. I like my stories to run correctly with the games stories and if I forget what happens then that's just not good is it? Not by my standards anyway. So please bear with me, I'll get my writing fire back!**

**Shout outs for the last chapter go to MrsVergil09 who left me a comment. Vavavoom indded my dear. Haha! :) Glad you're enjoying it.**

**So please like always, leave me a comment, review or please favourite me or my stories. I greatly appreciate it. I haven't actually had that many for Something Wicked. :( Oh well.**

**Take care guys.**

**-Deeny xx**

* * *

Chris had to admit that he had just had a decent night's sleep, the first in a very long time. Normally he wasn't a good sleeper at all from being plagued by horrible nightmares that would wake him and leave him restless for hours; managing only four or five hours sleep a night if he was lucky. But he woke that morning to a comforting warmth against his flesh and the sound of light breathing next to him. Neve was still sound asleep next to him. Her dark hair was wild, some stuck to her face and the rest splayed across the pillows and Chris's chest as she snuggled in to him. He had to smile when she yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes with her hand before looking up at him.

'Good morning Ms. Senna.' Chris spoke gently. Neve smiled back at him sleepily.

'Good morning to you Mr. Redfield. What time is it?' Neve asked as she yawned again. Chris turned his head to glance at the clock on the bedside table.

'Just after ten.' He replied.

'Oh good.' Neve mumbled as she snuggled in to Chris again, throwing her arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. She wasn't up for moving anytime soon. Neither was Chris when he thought about it. He wrapped his own arm around Neve's waist and tugged her in closer to him; laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

Chris and Neve spent most of the day in bed, chatting away whilst watching crappy German TV until they found a few channels that broadcasted in English. They would order room service, eat junk food and chat about anything and everything; never really moving from bed. Both Chris and Neve stayed tangled up with each other in bed enjoying each other's company until they had to get ready to go out for dinner. They reluctantly peeled away from each other and agreed to meet up in a short while to go out for dinner. At least it gave Chris a chance to change in to some clean clothes and gave Neve the chance to do something with her hair and make herself look presentable.

It wasn't awkward when Chris had left to return to his room, though both he and Neve didn't seem so keen on the idea of separating even if only for an hour. Last night had confirmed that they were attracted to each other and enjoyed each other's company. When Chris did eventually leave, Neve lent again her door when she shut it and had a bit of a smile and a giggle to herself. Perhaps maybe it could work for them if anything did materialise between them. Neve rather liked the idea of having a handsome considerate guy like Chris to call her man. She eventually pulled herself out of her little daydream and went about looking for something to wear, nothing too casual and nothing too dressy. Though that would prove slightly difficult for Neve as dressy to her was draping herself in high end designer luxury whilst casual was slobbing about in her most ugliest pj's, usually ending up in her appearing at her local McDonalds drive-thru at half past three in the morning to satisfy a horrible junk food craving. Finding a happy medium with clothing was never her strong point so she'd probably end up wearing the first things she laid her hands on.

Chris however had bumped in to Piers in the hotel hallway. The young man had noticed his Captain leaving Neve's room grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He tried to dull his grinning when he saw his subordinate walking toward him.

'Good night last night Captain?' Piers sniggered knowing exactly what he had been up to. It wasn't hard to see especially when Chris couldn't keep a straight face.

'Yeah, yeah you could say. Are you going out Piers.' Chris quickly tried to change the subject. Piers saw right through it though but decided to humour his Captain.

'Yeah I'm gonna go grab some dinner with some friends then hit a few bars after.' Piers said with a smirk on his face.

'Well err…' Chris stuttered. 'I better go get uh changed, I'm going out to dinner with err Neve in a while.'

'Well, have fun Captain.' Piers replied pursing his lips together in an attempt to stifle any laughter that was threatening to come out.

'Yeah, you too Piers.' Chris said as he turned to leave. He just shook his head and smiled when he heard Piers walking away from him chucking slightly. Chris eventually made it back to his room and had a quick shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved check shirt. Neve on the other hand was busy trying to figure out what to wear from the few changes of clothes she actually brought with her. She had run her hair straighteners through her hair a few times to smooth it out a bit before she attempted putting it up in some kind of relaxed up-do, but it just ended up looking a mess so she left her hair down. She ended up wearing a pair of dark indigo skinny jeans with her favourite high heeled peep-toe shoes and a purple three quarter length sleeved cowl front top. Neve really didn't want to go start fussing over what she was wearing, so she settled with what she had on knowing herself and Chris weren't going anywhere particularly fancy that evening; just to a typical German eatery. Neve threw some of her things in to her handbag like her phone and cigarettes; not forgetting a handgun she loaned from the Berlin office's armoury just in case. She hated going anywhere unarmed. She double checked that she had her hotel room key-card in her before she opened her door to leave, only to be greeted by Chris who had his hand in the air ready to knock on her door.

'Perfect timing.' Neve smiled as she stepped out and pulled her room door shut.

Neve was quite surprised at how sweet Chris was. For a big, tough military guy he was kind and quite the gentleman. He held doors open for her and let her link arms with him as they walked. Though Neve did remind him that she was adamant that she was paying this time as he paid for dinner the last time. Chris didn't want to offend or upset her so he agreed to let her pay; he got the impression that Neve could be a handful if she didn't get her way. Their waiter for the evening had sat them down in a cosy booth and quickly took their drinks orders whilst they scanned the menu. Neither could decide what they wanted, so both Chris and Neve ordered several things and decided to share them together. They gulped their way through big litre steins of locally brewed beer and ate comforting and filling German food. Huge portions of pork schnitzel, potato salad and a mixed wurst casserole were issued to Chris and Neve which they delved in to and savoured. If there was one thing that definitely brought Chris and Neve together then it was their love of food, even though Chris wasn't really in to desserts. That's when he would let Neve pick and she would surprise him with what she had ordered. After their main meals they were about to tuck in to a piece of Gugelhupf spice cake and a huge slice of Donauwelle cake which after trying both, Chris had to admit they were tasty.

They left shortly after Neve had paid and Chris paid the tip for their waiter. The walk back to the hotel was slow as they chatted to each other about their work when they got back to their respective headquarters; arm in arm they took their time getting back as they took in the cool night air.

'I've got the monthly department meeting next week.' Neve groaned. 'It's so boring and nothing ever really happens I keep hoping my mother rings to tell me one of her plants has died or she's bought some new furniture that needs assembling, so then I can I have a family emergency and leave because they are emergencies. Well, in my mother's eyes at least.'

'They're really that bad?' Chris asked whilst raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah they are besides, do you know how difficult it is to put together Ikea furniture?' Neve giggled.

'Ha ha you do have a point there.' Chris chuckled.

'So do you have anything to do when you get back?' Neve asked. Chris had to think.

'Not really, we're on call in case anything comes up. Which it will, it's been busy the past few months.'

'I think it'll die down in summer.' Neve stated.

'You think?' Chris asked wondering how she thought that.

'Well it's summer. I suppose even terrorists and mad dictators want a holiday too you know.'

'Another valid point.' Chris laughed. 'I think you have a point there too actually. We're barely out in the field in summer mostly we end up training and filing paperwork.'

'See? There is method in my madness haha!' Neve laughed.

Chris chuckled along with her as they continued walking. Soon they were back at the hotel, riding the elevator up to their floor. Their rooms were on the same floor this time and they got to Neve's first. She fiddled with the door key-card and soon the door in to her room was open.

'You fancy coming in for a nightcap?' Neve asked Chris who nodded. Neve dumped her bag on the coffee table and found two glasses along with the remaining whisky they were drinking last night and poured two healthy measures before they both sat down on the comfy sofa. Chris was just about to take a sip when he was interrupted by his phone beeping in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen, he had a text message.

"_Chris, sorry I haven't spoken to you in ages. Been busy. Hope you're okay and not working too hard! I'll call you tomorrow. –Claire :p x"_

Chris smiled as he read the text, he then put his phone down on the coffee table.

'My little sister checking up on me.' He said as he finally took a sip of his whisky.

'You have a sister? I didn't know that.' Neve smiled. She had learnt something new about Chris.

''Yeah my kid sister Claire. She was in Raccoon City when the outbreak kicked off, now she's a part of TerraSave.'

'Oh wow! I know some people with TerraSave, they do fantastic work. It's a small word is it not?'

'It is indeed.' Chris nodded. 'I guess I better call Claire tomorrow, she said she'd call me but she never does.' He chuckled.

'Well you remember I mentioned my mother and the Ikea furniture? She'll probably call me this week with some stupid random story.' Neve rolled her eyes as she took a swig from her glass. 'Last week she called me to tell me that my Auntie Sally had painted her hallway brown and every time she walks back home from visiting her, she stops at the supermarket and buys a big bar of chocolate. She's put four pounds on this week.' Neve sniggered.

Chris laughed. And he laughed hard. Neve's mother sounded pretty interesting and funny. He figured that this strange sense of humour had passed on to her daughter as Neve could be pretty funny at times too. Chris admitted he was sweet on Neve, he liked her a lot. But something inside him spurred him on to ask her something.

'Neve um, would you like to… see each other again, you know like…?'He trailed off.

Neve spun her head when Chris asked her that and a sweet smile formed on her face. She looked genuinely surprised. Chris looked like he was blushing when he asked her; she knew exactly what he meant.

'Chris I… I'd love to!' She beamed, still not quite believing what she had just heard. The two tapped their glasses together and drank their whisky.

A little while later after Neve had undressed and wrapped herself up in her bathrobe and more crappy German tv was criticised; the pair had become tired and lethargic. Chris had noticed that Neve had dozed off a few times with her glass resting in her lap. When she had dozed off again, Chris removed the glass from her limp hand and placed it on the coffee table before he picked her up. She woke as he carried her over to the bed and sat her down on the edge. Neve just shook off her fluffy bathrobe baring every inch of her naked form before she rolled under the bed sheets.

'Stay with me Chris.' Neve said lightly as she tried to fight the tiredness that was taking her over, her eyes becoming heavy as she spoke. Chris complied with her request. He stripped himself of all his clothing and climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body almost engulfing her. He watched Neve as she snuggled in to him and smiled as she felt the warmth radiating from his body. Chris soon found himself smiling along with her. He kissed Neve's forehead as he squeezed her, not wanting to let her go. Holding her and sleeping beside her made him feel at ease; a feeling that was rare in his life.

* * *

The next morning was not welcome at all. Chris had to leave for America and Neve had to return to London, but neither of them wanted to get out of bed yet again. They left it for as long as they could but they had to check out of the hotel for noon which after checking the time was not far off at all. Chris hurried back to his room to pack up his things whilst Neve returned the handgun she borrowed back to the B.S.A.A. Berlin office armoury. If she could have taken it on the plane with her she would have done, knowing there's only so much damage you can do to an attacker with a flimsy plastic fork. It was time for them to leave. A quick discussion in the elevator down to the lobby occurred about Chris and Neve's rendezvous to which they both decided to keep it quiet from the others at least till they had a few more dates. Chris knew that Piers knew what was going on, but he wasn't the type to spread gossip.

'I just remembered, I might be seeing you pretty soon.' Chris stated.

'Remembered?' Neve questioned as to why Chris said that.

'It's Anthony Byrne's wedding a week on Saturday.'

Neve nearly facepalmed herself. She had completely forgotten about Tony's wedding which she was also invited to. Anthony was the Chief Medical Director in the London B.S.A.A. Headquarters who covered the rest of Europe and he also got involved with the North American branch from time to time. He was set to marry his childhood sweetheart Joanna whom he had been engaged to for the past 5 years. And finally they got round to booking a date and tying the knot. Everybody thought it was about time too as Tony had just turned thirty six earlier that year. Neve couldn't remember when she received a "Save the Date" card from Tony and Joanna it was that long ago, but it wasn't long after when she got the proper invitation emblazoned with RSVP. Neve had already booked that weekend off anyway but she wasn't planning on doing anything. Now, she had a wedding to go to that she forgot all about. But she had also found out Chris was invited.

'Well I guess I'll see you there. The invitation said plus one but I won't be bringing one along with me.' Neve said. Chris grinned.

'Neither will I.' Chris replied as he tugged Neve toward him, engulfing her in his arms as she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her own arms around his neck. The entire world around them faded in to the background whenever they kissed and nothing else mattered at all. The bond they had formed in such a short time was phenomenal, but the physical bond at that moment in time was broken as the elevator reached the lobby and an old couple walked in on Chris and Neve during their little public display of affection. The two just smiled at each other as they grabbed their cases and left the elevator, walking along to the hotel foyer where some of the others were standing waiting on their transport to the airport. Neve and her team were flying from a different terminal to Chris and his team. Chris and Neve would exchange coy little glances at each other as they separated and loaded their luggage in to the taxi's that had rolled up. See you soon's and Take care's were exchanged between the two teams, knowing they'd all be working with each other again at some point.

Neve had already sneaked herself in to the front seat of the taxi whilst Matt and an incredibly hungover Claire were busy bickering about who was riding shotgun. Her phone beeped in her pocket, she pulled it out to find she had a text message from Chris.

'_See you soon Major.'_

Neve smiled at his message before she sent one back.

'_Likewise Captain. :p x'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello folks!**

**Just a quick message here, I got really tired all of a sudden. But I'd like to thank immortalgodofwar for the follow and the favourite! Thank you! Hope you're enjoying this.**

**I suppose I should also mention how Assassins Creed 3 is out soon, let's just hope that playing it give me the shake I need to not be so crappy with BTT and Dusk. I'm sorry guys for making you wait. I have been playing Resident Evil 6 recently so I guess that's why I'm updating this so much, I really need to get back in the swing of things.**

**So as per usual, please comment, message, fave, follow and all that good stuff. I appreciate it a lot. :)**

**Peace out.**

**-Deeny xx :)**

* * *

'Yes mother I had sun cream.'

Neve was sat at the hotel bar with Matt having a pint whilst she spoke to her mother who had just called for her bi-weekly babble about something and nothing. Her mother told her she had bought a new mirror which was rather heavy, and she had to get the nice man who lived on her street to give her a hand to mount it on the wall above her living room fireplace. Apparently he was around Neve's age, good looking and strong and also single. Neve just rolled her eyes at this; her mother was always trying to set her up with random men because Neve being almost thirty four years of age and still not married was absolutely shocking to her. Little did her mother know though that she had a rather dashing, handsome hero American in tow, but that was staying quiet for now. At least until she and Chris got a few more dates out of the way.

'It was Rwanda mother… Yes it was quite hot. No I didn't see any elephants.' Neve was sounding exasperated now and Matt wasn't helping as Neve watched him chuckle at her ridiculous parental phone call. Neve's mother was called Aileen; she was Irish, a bit barmy and everybody who met her loved her. Though she did have a very short attention span, demonstrated now as Neve pulled a face and stared at her phone which was beeping away signifying the call had ended.

'She hung up on me. Again.' Neve mumbled as she glared at her phone. She glanced over to Matt who was sat next to her holding his stomach from laughing too much.

'I absolutely adore your mother she's so funny. Ahh she winds you up brilliantly.' Matt heaved out whilst laughing.

'Well I'm glad you see the funny side.' Neve said as she put her phone back in to her pocket and took a large gulp of her pint.

'Hahaha… Hmmm, so what's the plan then?' Matt asked his friend as his laughter had eventually died down. Neve looked at her watch.

'Well its ten minutes past nine right now. I don't know about you but I really feel like getting shit-faced but I don't think I could handle being hungover tomorrow for this wedding.' Neve sighed.

'Do you think they even allow people to get shit-faced in this place?' Matt leant over and whispered to Neve. 'I mean there's fancy hotels and then there's fancy hotels, you know what I mean?'

Matt had a point. The hotel they were in right now was where Tony and Jo's wedding was going to be. It was a huge castle turned country manor right in the middle of the Sussex countryside surrounded by acres and acres of trees and greenery. Everything in here was impeccable and beyond the standard it was rated it which in Neve and Matt's eyes would have been 5 star plus infinity with bells on. They were used to staying in comfortable, reasonably priced hotels where the standard rule of "you break it, you bought it" applied. This hotel however must have had the rule of "you break it, you're going straight to hell for destroying a priceless antique." It was rather intimidating to say the least. Tony and Jo had the right idea of having the evening reception in a separate marquee which was gargantuan and filled most of the lawn behind the hotel. Guests attending the wedding were going to be at the ceremony which was in the grand library, followed by post-ceremony drinks in a separate reception room, followed by a sit-down wedding breakfast in the hotels main dining room. According to one of the family Neve was chatting with earlier; the morning and afternoon guests would be around the seventy to eighty mark. Later on when the evening guests arrived there would be in excess of around two hundred and fifty.

A few pints and shots later and after chatting with a few B.S.A.A. staff they knew from the London office who were also invited; Neve and Matt decided to call it a night. Neve couldn't remember exactly how many pints she had, but tequila was involved at some point. Neither she or Matt were drunk but they had a good buzz going on. She checked her watch before she climbed in to her bed; remembering to move the stupid chocolates that housekeeping had left on her pillows when they came in to turn the bed down. Her watch read nearly ten minutes past twelve. At least she could get in a decent seven or eight hours of sleep. Neve ripped the shiny foil off the chocolates and crammed them in to her mouth before she turned off her bed side lamp.

The next morning Neve got up early enough to make sure she wasn't rushing about trying to get ready. She had set up all the things she needed when she got to the hotel so she didn't have to hunt everything out of her case. She showered quickly taking care not to get her hair wet as it didn't need washing. Her asymmetrical black Christian Lacroix ruffle dress she specially bought for the wedding was waiting to be put on after she did her hair. A simple, messy side up-do and clean understated make up and she was ready to go. She slipped her dress on and finished her outfit off with her trusty Louboutin shoes. Her phone beeped a few times. As she looked at the screen Matt's name popped up, his text message saying he was down in the breakfast room. Neve slung her phone in to a clutch bag along with some lipstick and her cigarettes and room key before she wandered downstairs to see what the fancy hotel's breakfast was like. She eventually found her friend staring at the self-service breakfast tables.

'I can't smell any bacon Neve.' Matt said to his friend seriously. 'Or sausages.'

'Matt it's a fancy hotel they don't do full-English breakfasts like we normally have you gotta pay a shit-tonne for them.' Neve replied. Matt looked mortified.

'Do they do anything hot at all?' He asked sounding slightly worried.

'Hell if I know Matt they'd probably do something dead fancy like eggs benedict or poached egg with salmon.' Neve answered as Matt's face turned to pure horror. 'Did you not read the breakfast gush thingy in your room?'

'No.'

'Well no bloody wonder you have no idea. It said on the pamphlet thing that the price for the room includes a continental breakfast which is this rabbit food you see here.' Neve said as she swept her hand over the breakfast table. 'Anything cooked you pay extra for it.' Neve finished her sentence as she grabbed a plate from the table, loading it up with a croissant and a few slices of toast. She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee from a coffee machine on the table. Matt was busy filling a plate of his own with anything he could fit on it. He was not happy at all. He'd paid a small fortune for his room he would've expected to have a proper cooked breakfast in with the price. He wandered over to a vacant table with Neve and sat down.

'So, you're wearing that dress till it falls off your back then?' Matt chucked to Neve.

'Damn right I am its Christian Lacroix! I bought this dress and now my bank manager hates me.' Neve stated as she delved a knife in to the pot of butter that was on the table. She smeared it on to her toast and started eating it even though it wasn't that warm anymore. Matt was still grumbling away at what he thought was a farce of a breakfast. He was seriously considering ordering something cooked no matter how much it cost him. He snatched the breakfast menu off the table and quickly scanned it.

'TWENTY FIVE QUID FOR A FULL-ENGLISH?!' Matt nearly screamed the hotel down before he lowered his voice to talk to Neve as he noticed people had started to stare at him after his outburst. 'Neve are the fucking sausages gold plated or something?'

'No Matt, but the black pudding is actually made from Unicorn's blood.' Neve cackled as she tried winding her friend up. It was working. 'Well what's the cheapest thing on the menu?'

'A god damned omelette. Thirteen quid.'

Neve wanted to laugh. She was fine with the rabbit food of a continental breakfast which was thankfully free at least the croissants were fresh. A lot of the big fancy hotels in London charged for it and actually charged a lot more for a full-English breakfast than what they did here.

Matt eventually calmed down and ordered an omelette when a young server had eventually wandered over when he noticed Matt was reading the breakfast menu. Neve ordered a cafitiere of stronger coffee than the free one that was offered for herself and Matt to share. She could tell she would be needing it today. A fair amount of time had passed with the messing about at breakfast and Matt and Neve hurrying outside to smoke their heads off before they went back in to the hotel. It wasn't long now before the wedding so Matt and Neve parted ways for the time being to go freshen up. They met again about thirty five minutes before the wedding was due to start and made their way to the grand library. As they entered, most of the B.S.A.A. staff who were invited were already there. One of the ushers who as it turned out was one of Tony's cousins directed them to the right side of the room where the groom's guests would be sitting. Tony noticed Matt and Neve walking down the library to where the usher had directed them to sit. He come rushing down to them, grabbing Matt's hand and shaking it vigorously then kissing Neve on the cheek as he gave her a quick hug.

'I'm so glad you two could make it.' Tony beamed.

'Wouldn't have missed it for the world Tony.' Matt replied.

Matt and Neve eventually took their seats as they left Tony scurrying about greeting his family and friends who had started to drift in. Two middle aged women were in a corner setting up a huge harp and one of them brought out a small violin case. Tony's best man; his brother James kept checking his trouser pocket for the wedding rings repeatedly. The ushers dashed up and down the library showing everyone to their seats. It was nearly time. Neve watched as Jo's family started to flood in to the library. Jo had a large family; she had several brothers of her own and her sister who was her maid of honour had a few kids with her as well as her husband. Thought Neve had lost track of how many people had entered, most of them she just knew were Jo's Aunts, Uncles and Cousins. Neve was busy glancing around looking for anyone she may have recognised when she focused on Chris. He walked in alongside Ricky Macpherson who was Tony's colleague and Neve's own GP. She had known Ricky for as long as she had been with the B.S.A.A. as he was assigned to her and her team as their doctor. One of the perks of being in the B.S.A.A. is the fact they all had private healthcare courtesy of the in-house GP's. But there was Ricky; chatting away with a rather dashing looking Chris wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie. If Chris was wearing a pair of sunglasses at the time, he would've looked like he had just stepped out of Reservoir Dogs. He had his usual stubble but the small wisps of hair that crept on to his forehead were pushed back in to a messy rather fashionable kind of quiff. Neve stared at him almost longingly as she watched him sit a few rows behind her next to Ricky. Chris had spotted her and shot her a coy smile acknowledging that he had seen her. They would have got up to go speak with each other, but the library was filling up now and Tony was busy pacing at there was only a few minutes before Jo made her appearance. The women in the corner had begun playing their instruments for some background music as the guests took their seats. It wasn't until they got part way through their third piece when they stopped abruptly and both nodded in the direction of the doorway. Soon the library was filled with the lilting sound of Bach's Air on the G string. Everybody in the room had stood up and turned to face the door to see Jo being walked in by her father.

Neve was in awe of her dress. She looked absolutely stunning in what Neve was willing to bet on was a Vera Wang piece. It suddenly clicked in Neve's head that the hotel, along with the impending wedding breakfast for nearly eighty guests and now the designer wedding dress altogether must have cost an absolute fortune. But then she remembered Tony mentioning a while ago that Joanna's father was minted and money for his little girls wedding was no problem.

The music stopped as Jo and her father reached Tony and the registrar who was performing the ceremony. Neve wondered why Jo had gone for a civil ceremony as she thought she would've had the full church service instead. But the civil ceremony only lasted for ten minutes at the most. Almost every single woman at the service was crying as Jo and Tony said their vows and exchanged rings. Well, almost every woman. Neve wasn't the type to cry at anything. A round of applause from the guests signified the ceremony was over along with the harp and violin players starting the music up as Jo and Tony walked out a married couple. The guests eventually started filing out as the men went on the hunt for some kind of alcoholic drink and the women attempted fixing their now running make-up. Everybody had made their way in to the main reception room for post-wedding drinks. Tony and Jo were surrounded by people giving them their congratulations. Matt and Neve waited a while before they went over. Neve commenting on Jo's Vera Wang dress to which Jo said that she just knew Neve "would understand."

Chris and Neve had spent most of their time just cheekily glancing at each other when nobody else was watching. They'd exchange smiles at each other as the day passed; after all they were keeping their little rendezvous quiet for the time being. They even did the same at dinner. Chris watched Neve as she focused on Tony and his best man doing their speeches. The other women would be crying their eyes out at the sweet words Tony said about his new bride and also what Jo's father had to say about his little girl getting married. Neve still didn't show much emotion all but a smile here and there. Chris kept trying to get Neve on her own but he was always cut short as somebody would always get to her first and strike up a conversation. A few people had come over to Chris to talk to him but he must have seemed uninterested. Although he did notice that a group of girls who must have been Jo's cousins were staring at him. But he had his eyes on Neve, who was now leaping at a man who had wandered over to her. Matt was slapping the man on the back. They both must have known the man quite well. Chris thought he recognised the man after he studied him closer. The B.S.A.A. had a recruitment drive not long ago plus many new members who had been scouted had joined recently. The man looked like somebody who had just joined. Chris sipped at a glass of champagne he had been nursing since dinner had finished. Everybody was milling about for a while before they were to move in to the marquee when the evening guests would start arriving which would be soon. He saw his opportunity when Matt had disappeared and the man had said his farewells for the time being. Chris quickly walked over to Neve who was holding two champagne flutes, one of which was Matt's who asked her to hold it for him. Chris watched as she stared at the two glasses and downed the champagne that was in both of them, wrinkling her nose at the taste of the liquid.

Chris had walked past a waiter who was circling around the guests with a tray full of champagne glasses and grabbed a full one, holding it in front of Neve.

'Looks like you could do with another Major.'

'Oh I'm always in need of another, Captain.' Neve grinned as she graciously took the glass Chris held in front of her; attempting to take a sip from the thin opening. Neve wondered why she even bothered she couldn't sip anything, in the end she basically had to pour it down her throat. In the blink of an eye, the one full champagne glass was now half empty. She scrunched her nose up again at the taste of the substance, she was not a lover of champagne at all but she couldn't really complain; it was free. Chris and Neve looked around the room to see the guests were moving out. It must have been time for everyone to move in to the marquee.

'Shall we?' Chris asked Neve who just nodded in reply before she downed the rest of the sickening champagne. She laid the glass on a tray one of the waiters was carrying as she walked by him and made her way with Chris over to the main doors through to the outside grounds of the hotel. It was getting in to the early evening but it was still fairly bright outside and was quite warm. Chris however kept close to Neve as she walked alongside him, looking up at him when he glided his arm swiftly round her waist.

'You look beautiful by the way.' Chris softly spoke to Neve. She smiled at him with a hint of embarrassment on her face.

'Thank you Chris. I have to say you look rather handsome yourself.'

Chris chuckled at Neve and tightened his grip around her waist. The pair chatted about the day and smoked a cigarette during the short walk down to the marquee. It was huge. There was a large dance floor set up at the far end of the marquee and a fairly decent sized stage where there was a band getting ready to play. The ceiling consisted of swathes of dark fabric twinkling away with fairly lights and various sized mirror balls hanging from it. Several tables were set up with plenty of chairs at the free end of the marquee where the bar was situated. A lot of people were busy making themselves comfortable or were getting drinks ready for the bride and groom to be announced in for their first dance. Neve quickly tugged Chris over to the bar where she could finally get a real drink and get one for Chris and Matt too. Matt soon turned up happy in knowing that Neve had already set him up with a pint. Chris however was nursing a double whisky.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen will you please put your hands together for the bride and groom; Joanna and Anthony Byrne!'

Everybody in the marquee erupted in to a chorus of clapping and cheering as Tony and Jo walked in hand in hand.

'Just look at him go, he reckons he's a right John Travolta.' Neve laughed as she pointed to Matt who was attempting to strut his funky stuff on the dance floor. He was a terrible dancer, although the older ladies seemed to have gathered round him.

'Quite the little harem he's got going on there.' Chris laughed.

'I know somebody who's got their own little fanclub going too you know?' Neve smirked at Chris as she nodded her head over to a group of young girls, Jo's cousins; the oldest may have been around her mid-twenties at the most. They must have been on a man-watch that evening and right now, they had their eyes on Chris. The looks on their faces was priceless when Chris leaned over to whisper in Neve's ear.

'There's only one I want in my fanclub.' Chris let out a low growl.

'Is that so?' Neve chuckled. 'Oh hey, what time is it?' Neve instinctively looked at her wrist to check the time but she wasn't wearing her watch.

'Um, nearly half eleven.' Chris said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 'Isn't there a fireworks display before everything finishes?'

'Yeah it should be soon. Everybody's supposed to leave around midnight.' Neve replied.

'Come on, lets go smoke.' Chris suggested. They looked out for Matt as they walked over to the marquee door but he was nowhere to be found. He must have wandered off at some point; it was hard keeping track of him most times. Chris and Neve were now stood outside smoking whilst keeping an eye out for Matt at the same time. Chris looked at Neve and noticed she was shivering slightly, it had got a lot colder as the evening had went on and she didn't have a jacket or shawl or anything to keep the chill at bay.

'Do you want my jacket you're shivering?' Chris said as he began shrugging his shoulders letting his suit jacket fall slightly.

'No no, don't worry I'll be fine. We won't be outside for much longer anyway by the sound of it.' Neve shook her hands at Chris. Quite a few people had started to wander out of the marquee and were making their way behind it, lining up on lawn waiting for the fireworks to start. Tony and Jo had also come out to watch. Soon nearly all of the guests were standing on the lawn waiting for the loud flashes of colour to burst in the sky. Then Chris and Neve saw Matt wandering over.

'An old lady tried kidnapping me.' He sighed with a slight look of fright on his face. Chris and Neve laughed at him. He looked absolutely mortified. But soon their laughter was interrupted as the night sky was lit brightly with vibrant flashing colours. Matt looked over to Neve who was stood shivering a little bit and trying to keep her arms warm by rubbing her hands over them. Matt started shrugging his suit jacket off for her to wear but soon stopped as Chris had already taken his own suit jacket off and draped it across Neve's shoulders. She turned her head and smiled at Chris who had now wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. It was clear by now they didn't really care who saw them together. Matt shrugged his jacket back in to place and smiled as he watched Neve and Chris looking up at the fireworks. It seemed that his best friend had a thing going on with one of their organisations founders. And they both looked happy; that rare, simple kind of happiness that only occurs between to people who have an understanding of each other on a higher level. Matt decided to leave them to it after the fireworks finished. By that time several guests were leaving, either returning to a coach that brought them or a taxi or back to their own hotel rooms if they were staying. Many had gone back in to the marquee to finish their drinks and say a proper goodbye to Tony and Jo. Chris and Neve were long gone though; Neve was practically dragging Chris through the hotel. The two had literally pounced on each other in the elevator up to Chris's room which was only on the second floor but taking the stairs would take too long. They stumbled along to Chris's room, their lips locked together as they ferociously kissed each other; gasping and moaning as they bit and clawed each other like rabid animals, eventually stumbling in through Chris's room door.

Neve had pulled herself off Chris and grabbed his tie as she stared at him seductively and breathed him in.

'I want to play Chris.' Neve pouted as she tugged his tie before letting it go.

'I'll play with you.' Chris purred in reply. Neve had turned around and gripped the zip at the top of her dress, pulling it down slightly beckoning Chris to unzip it all the way. She giggled as she heard him pull the zip of her dress right down, letting the black mass of fabric fall to the floor.

'Lucky me.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! It's Deeny!**

**Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to Ace who commented and dragon8820 for following! I hope you're both enjoying the story. :)**

**Please if any of you reading have a spare moment, please fave, follow or you can be darlings and send me a message or review using that little box at the bottom of the page. It'd be appreciated. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Deeny xx**

* * *

Chris was sat in his office at the North American B.S.A.A. branch in Washington D.C. He had just recently come back from a mission in South America early that morning and had just sent his mission report to his superiors. He was planning on flying out to London a few days before a scheduled meeting they had to attend so he could surprise Neve and spend a bit more time with her. They had been going steady for about a month now and would see each other at every opportunity. The man who he had seen at Tony and Jo's wedding who was talking to Neve and Matt was a man by the name of Jason Marsh. Marsh was one of the few survivors of the Afghan Infection that Neve and Matt were involved in and he had recently been recruited to the B.S.A.A. and had ended up on Chris's own SOU team. Chris was a trusted agent and soldier with more experience than anybody else in the whole organisation and his team were frequently assigned newbies as a part of their advanced training, before they were assigned to other teams.

Neve had contacted Chris a few days before his last mission to tell him that her team were being sent out to Africa again but she wasn't told where exactly; as there were several conflicts happening on the continent and other teams were being deployed also. Chris clicked a few icons on his computer to bring up the B.S.A.A. employee roster where detailed profiles were kept of each member. He typed in Neve's name and brought up her profile to see where she had been deployed. To the left was her mugshot and to the right were her personal details.

"_NAME: (MAJOR) NIAMH 'Neve' SENNA_

_D.O.B: 11/25/1978_

_NATIONALITY: British_

_HEIGHT: 5'4" (162.5cm)_

_WEIGHT: 8 ST 7LBS (119LBS)_

_RESIDENT BRANCH: London_

_POSITION: SOU Intelligence Team Leader_

_MILITARY RECORD:_

_Intelligence Corps. DISC Chicksands_

_Officer training at RMA Sandhurst_

_British Army Rank: Major_

_11 years service. Resigned from active service in 2007 shortly after the 2007 "Afghanistan Infection." Recruited to B.S.A.A. Intelligence Division 2008. Received advanced training at B.S.A.A. German Branch. B.S.A.A. London Branch Intelligence Division board advisor._

_HANDLER: Colonel Richard Bing (London)_

_CURRENT STATUS: ACTIVE_

_CURRENT DEPLOYMENT: Sierra Leon. _

So Neve had been sent to Sierra Leon. After further digging Chris had found out that two more teams had been sent out also; one to Côte d'Ivoire and another to Uganda. Neve and her team were due to return to London tomorrow afternoon. If he planned it right, he could probably get a flight over to London landing around the same time. It was Saturday now and he didn't need to be in London for the meeting till Wednesday but the company would be paying for his flight over nor was he needed in the meantime at the North America branch so he could go over a few days early. He sent a short message to the travel department requesting a flight for tomorrow morning to London. Ten minutes later he received an e-mail back with his flight details and electronic boarding pass. He sent Neve a relatively vague message saying that he hoped she was okay and that he would "see her soon."

* * *

It was a surprise though. Neve had only been back in London for a few hours and was sat in her office relaxing with a large coffee after writing and sending her mission report to Bingo. She had leaned back in her office chair and spun around, messing about for a laugh as she had finished her work. She should've gone home as soon as she filed her report as she really needed to shower and hadn't bothered changing her clothes when she got back. She had been wandering around the offices after every mission with tangled greasy hair and dirt on her face and clothes for years now she wasn't about to change her habit any time soon. But she nearly fell off her seat mid-spin when she saw Chris float by the glass front of her office and push the door open.

'Bloody hell Chris I thought you weren't arriving till Tuesday night!" Neve exclaimed as she unsteadily rose out of her office chair.

'Surprise haha!' Chris said as he strode over to Neve. He picked her up and lifted her a few feet off the ground bringing her in to a massive hug. Neve swung her arms round Chris's neck and lovingly kissed him as he spun around with her in his arms before gently setting her back down.

'Well seeing as you're here let's go home. I don't have any more work to do and it's only half two if we go now we'll beat the traffic.' Neve said as she looked at her watch. She grabbed Chris's hand and led him out of her office, grabbing her handbag on the way. Chris stopped off at reception on the way out where he left his case and followed Neve out to the car park. She was digging around in her handbag for her cigarettes and car keys. She found her cigarettes first and lit one, passing the pack over to Chris as she continued hunting for her keys.

'Which one's yours?' Chris asked as he smoked the cigarette he just lit. Neve looked up from her handbag and pointed over to a gunmetal grey Nissan X-Trail. He figured Neve would have a large 4x4 car. A lot of cars parked here were fairly small in physical size and engine size, some were even hybrids. Probably so whoever was the driver either got a discount or was completely exempt from the London city congestion charge. Neve eventually found her keys in the dark recesses of her handbag and pressed the unlock button, opening the doors to her X-Trail. Chris opened the car boot and stowed his luggage away before climbing in to the passengers seat. Both Chris and Neve flicked their nearly finished cigarettes away before closing the car doors. Neve hammered a few buttons on her car stereo making the speakers come to life with the sounds of a Seventies compilation CD. She reversed the car out of its space and drove on to the main road, passing alongside the Thames River and through in to Battersea.

'You know, this is the first time I'll have been at your place.' Chris stated as he relaxed back in to his seat.

'I know, I've been to your place loads of times now.' Neve replied.

Chris's apartment wasn't how Neve had imagined it. She thought he would be quite man-like and have a stereotypical bachelor pad and possibly be a bit messy and untidy. She was proved wrong though, his apartment was lovely. It was relatively large for one person; two bedrooms, a huge bathroom and a huge kitchen along with a massive lounge/dining room which included patio doors out on to a balcony that over looked a nice, carefully tended communal garden. The condo his apartment was in was in a nice area too, close to good restaurants and shops. He must have been paying a fortune every month for it Neve often thought. Then she started wondering how Chris would react to her house. She had noticed that Chris didn't have many things; furniture was fairly sparse he really only had what he needed. His kitchen was modern and so was his bathroom. He did however have a long console table in his living room where his telephone was which had a few pictures on it of Chris with his family and friends. When Neve thought about it again it seemed to her that Chris was barely in his apartment.

Thirty five minutes later Neve had pulled in to her driveway at the front of her house. She lived on a reasonably quiet street in Sanderstead in a small Victorian house. It was big enough for her at least with two double bedrooms and a decent sized bathroom upstairs. Downstairs she had a long lounge, a rather wide hallway that was nearly the length of the whole house and at the back of the house there was a large kitchen/diner that led out to a small garden. She was proud of her house, it was full of character and she had chosen to decorate and furnish it tastefully, nothing was too modern in her home for it to completely mis-match the feel of the building. She did keep the original fireplace however and styled her living room around it. It was nice having a real fire going when it started getting colder outside.

Neve ushered Chris in to her home after she unlocked the door, instructing him to come through to the kitchen and leave his case in the hallway. She instantly switched the kettle on to make coffee and then started to rummage around in her fridge and kitchen cupboards.

'I, am going to make you dinner tonight.' Neve stated as she smiled with a hint of smugness.

'Oh my good lady is making me a delicious home cooked meal?' Chris said sounding smug just like Neve just did.

'She is indeed, you can help though hahaha!' Neve chuckled as she dumped a bag of Maris Pipers in front of Chris and opened a drawer, pulling out a potato peeler which she also put in front of him. They both laughed together as they started peeling and chopping. Neve was going to make a beef stew for their dinner tonight, with big chunks of beef and vegetables and some mashed potatoes. Chris said he was looking forward to it as it wasn't often that he had a proper home cooked meal.

* * *

After Neve had put all the ingredients in to a big cooking pot then put it in the oven, she went for a quick shower leaving Chris to explore her home. The kitchen was incredibly clean and tidy and filled with various gadgets and machines as well as a LCD TV mounted on the wall near the dining table. Chris looked out of the patio doors in to the back garden where everything was immaculately groomed. He watched a cat sitting on the top of a garden shed which peeked over the top of the separating fence in to next doors garden. Deciding he'd had enough of watching the cat on the garden shed room, Chris wandered through in to Neve's living room. It was rather large bug cosy and had comfortable looking leather sofa's that matched with some stylish furniture. He walked over to the fireplace which was set ready for lighting with scrunched up newspapers and some kindling. As he looked at the mantelpiece he noticed several photographs in frames; one or two had Neve in them. There was one which was fairly large and was obviously taken during her time in the Army; a picture of what must have been her squad all gathered together wearing their desert fatigues. It featured Neve looking relaxed with her shirt sleeves rolled up, smiling and leaning on the shoulder of a soldier sat down in front of her with a hand on her hip and her backside sticking out; but behind her were two other soldiers staring intently at Neve's behind, smirking away like schoolboys. Matt was in the photo too ruffling the hair of one of his fellow soldiers with a big grin on his face. It was a small unit, but they all looked happy enough to say they were in the middle of Afghanistan during the war.

The other photos must have been of Neve's family. There was one of her mother and father on their wedding day, one of her brother stood in front of the White House with his arms outstretched and one of Neve and her mother sat at a table wearing fancy dresses, holding glasses of champagne up to the camera. Chris focused on two pictures in particular, one of which consisted of both their teams holding up litre tankards of beer; which was taken several weeks ago at a bar in Germany. The second one was a photo that David had taken when Chris and Neve weren't paying attention. Neve was sat on Chris's knee with her arm around his shoulders whilst Chris had his own arm around her waist and his hand resting on her leg. They were both looking at each other and smiling without knowing that David had taken the photo. It was a lovely photo; Chris had the exact same one in a frame on his desk in his office back at the North American Branch.

Chris turned to the living room door as he heard Neve shuffling in, scrunching her wet hair with a towel.

'You've got some nice photo's here.' Chris nodded his head toward the mantelpiece. Neve picked up the frame containing the photo of both their teams holding up their beers.

'I'm glad there were loads of photos from that night, I can barely remember it.' Neve laughed.

'I don't think any of us remembered it.' Chris added.

Chris and Neve had a quiet night. They had their dinner a bit later on in the evening then went to the pub for a few hours before getting in bed to watch TV and plan what they were going to do for the next few days. Chris had noticed that Neve had gone quiet only to look down and find her sleeping. He found the remote for the TV and switched it off before he turned the light off on the bedside table, plunging the room in to darkness. He reached over and pulled Neve closer to him, she reacted by snuggling in to his chest. Chris was feeling rather tired himself; he was looking forward to spending time with Neve and having a chance to relax for a bit. He slouched back in to his pillows and reach an arm underneath, touching the headboard of the bed. He felt something wedged in the small gap between the headboard and mattress. Whatever it was it was stuck to the headboard, so he tugged it a few times. He drew his arm back out from under the pillows and inspected the item he had pulled out in the moonlight that was filtering through the window. It was a Beretta 92F. Its home was a flat holster which had been attached to the headboard. Chris just smiled and shook his head as he put the gun back in its rightful place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again everyone!**

**Next chapter! Here we go! Thanks to ****MoonChild2308 who messaged me and loves this story. :)**

**So if anyone else wants to fave, follow or message me then please go right ahead. I'd love to know what you think. Also please check out my other stories; Dusk and Between the Times, both are Assassins Creed stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Deeny xx**

* * *

'Captain you need to get out of there NOW!' Neve screamed in to her microphone. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Why couldn't we have been paired with Chris and his team dammit? _She thought. Right now Neve and her team were assisting a different SOU Unit with a recently promoted Captain by the name of Adrian Morrison who was still fairly wet behind the ears when it came to giving orders. Right now Neve was about to assert her authority and give him a direct command to get the hell out of the mess Adrian and his unit were in. Worst of all, they were currently in Libya. It was dry, far too hot and the building Neve and her team were in had no air conditioning or anything else to keep them cool.

Neve had a recent promotion herself; sort of. She was still a Major, but now she had the authority to give orders to the SOU unit she was overseeing as well as manage the other teams that may have been on site. It was a new scheme that had come in to place in the last few weeks giving some of the higher ranked agents the role of Principle Field Officer and the authority to make important decisions on site instead of bothering the B.S.A.A. higher ups. It worked for her anyway as she got to throw her proverbial weight around even though she had to deal with a lot more paperwork. But right now the Captain she was dealing with was seriously beginning to get on her nerves. He kept insisting that they could handle the sheer amount of J'avo and infected lurching their way, but Neve knew otherwise from their personal camera feeds and hearing a few of his unit shouting that they were swiftly running out of ammunition.

Neve also had two extra members on her team. Two newbies who weren't yet used to her temper which was gradually getting worse every time Captain Morrison tried reassuring Neve that they could handle their current predicament. Michael Kay and Joseph Reid were both ex-Corporals in the United States Army and had recently joined the B.S.A.A. Intelligence division. For the next six months they would be completing their advanced training by gaining field experience under Neve and her team. They soon learned quickly though that Neve's short fuse was just about to hit the gunpowder.

'CAPTAIN MORRISON!' She screeched in to her microphone. 'If I've told you to retreat once then I've told you ten more times since then. I've already told you that back-up cannot reach you time to provide you with assistance so don't think you can handle this on your own because you can't. RETREAT NOW CAPTAIN MORRISON THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER.'

Neve was seething and nearly foaming at the mouth. The radio channel had gone silent for a few seconds before it came back to life with the voice of a slightly ashamed Captain Morrison.

'Yes Major.'

'Good, now that you understand me you get back to base pronto. We're sending in another team.' Neve grimaced in to her microphone. She tapped the button on her earpiece to switch the mic off.

'Fucking idiot.' She growled. 'He must think I'm fucking stupid or something.'

'You chewing him out when he gets back Major?' Matt grinned as he leant back in his chair from his computer to look at Neve who was busy pacing around behind her team.

'Does a bear shit in the woods? Of course he's getting his arse kicked when he gets back.' Neve grunted at Matt who was now chuckling at her. 'How long until Delta Team can arrive?'

'Already put the call through when you were shouting at Morrison Major. ETA in approximately seven minutes, possibly less if the roads are still clear.' Claire announced. At least Neve could count on her own team to have some incentive and actually do their job. Their job would have been finished now if Captain Morrison had listened to Neve and pulled out when she said he should, but his stubbornness and reluctance to follow orders dragged the mission on. They were only there to clear out a huge amount of infected and it only should have taken them a few hours including a final sweep round of their designated area. But it wasn't the first time Captain Morrison had messed up a mission with Neve, their last one didn't go according to plan either because of him. _Whatever. _Neve thought. _It's all going in my report. _At least with Delta Team on their way now to finish off the job that Captain Morrison's unit never finished; they could be on their way back to Germany within the next few hours. Her thought's turned to Chris who would be finishing his own mission round about now so he would be back in Germany soon too. Probably a bit before Neve would be there, but she was looking forward to seeing him, especially after today.

The second unit Neve was now watching over was primarily made up of ex-U.S. Marines who were good albeit rather loud. Every time she spoke to them she was replied to with a shout of "YES MA'AM!" In that very typical marine way. While it freaked her out slightly she soon got used to it, at least this team and their Captain actually listened to her. Though Neve and her team wanted to laugh at the Captain's name which was Alan Morgan. So he was in fact Captain Morgan. They did find out at some point that his nickname was "Rum" and all decided that it would be a criminal offence if his nickname wasn't.

The last few dozen infected and J'avo had been taken out and Delta Team had successfully carried out their final sweep of the area before everybody was given the all-clear to head back to base. Neve had already seen Captain Morrison for all of about ten minutes and had given him his first formal warning before notifying him that his actions today would be reported to Neve's superiors, and she hoped that for his sake it never happened again as he would get kicked from the squad. She reminded him several times that he had a unit of eleven other men to look after and that his actions very well could have had them all killed. With Morrison out of the way, she hurried through writing her reports and e-mailed them to her Commanders as soon as she finished them. Her team and the others would be waiting for her to finish up before they were flown back to Germany and she didn't want to keep them waiting nor could she wait to leave herself. She was looking forward to a nice long shower when she got back to the hotel in Germany, along with a big dinner in a decent restaurant followed by an evening of snuggling with Chris.

* * *

The flight back to Germany only took around two and a half hours plus an extra half hour to get to the hotel. Neve checked her watch which read twenty to eight. It was still fairly light outside too and it wouldn't be dark for a few more hours. She bid her team-mates farewell for the evening and quickly made her way up to her room which she was sharing with Chris after picking up her key card. The lady she had spoken to at reception said that Chris had already checked in so Neve quickened her pace. She burst in to the room hoping to see Chris sprawled out on the sofa watching TV but he wasn't. Their cases were in the room and Chris's jacket was draped over a chair but he was nowhere to be found. Neve thought she could call him or send him a text message asking where he was but decided against it, so she opened up her case which Chris had kindly retrieved for her from the German branch and took out her shower toiletries. Grabbing her iPod from her handbag on the way, she parked it in the rooms dock and turned the volume up high enough for her to hear it in the bathroom; the sounds of Stevie Wonder filling her ears as she stripped off her clothing and stepped in to the shower. She started singing along to "Superstition" whilst she lathered up her hair and rinsed the suds off.

'You're a terrible singer, but I give you ten points for trying.'

Neve nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice behind her and hands resting on her hips when she had her head under the running water. She scraped the water away from her eyes as she turned around to find a naked Chris grinning at her.

'Holy shit Chris you nearly frightened me to death!' Neve exclaimed as she pushed his chest slightly in retaliation. He laughed at her as he put his hands back on her hips and pulled her closer.

'Feeling a bit edgy Major?'

Neve just rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Not now I know it's you.'

Chris carefully moved the wet slicks of hair out of Neve's face as she looked up at him.

'So, am I gonna be able to get clean or what?' Neve asked Chris.

'No.' Chris simply said as he swiftly picked Neve up and tugged her legs round his waist edging her toward the shower wall so her back was resting against it. 'You'll be twice as dirty once I'm finished with you.' He didn't even give Neve a chance to reply to his statement. He just forced his lips on hers. He felt her lips twitch in to a smile under his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone! Long time no see?**

**I'll cut a long story short. I've been busy. No it's not some crappy excuse I really have been so busy recently it's damn near killed me. I've been doing extra hours at work for the past few months now as everything got quite busy again. A co-worker went on maternity leave (I swear it seems like everyone I know is pregnant right now) so I've been working extra to cover. I don't mind so much, extra cash for me but it's back to normal now as we got a part-timer in. My sister's not so keen though we're well in to kitten season and every so often I offer to take care of the odd litter, which she hates and says, is gross. My sister is weird by the way hahaha!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I shall try and update regularly again like I used to. Please review, leave me a message, favourite and follow if you haven't done already! I look forward to hearing from you!**

**-Deeny xxx**

* * *

'I still don't believe you asked me to do this.' Neve scrunched up her face as she walked alongside Chris toward a large gymnasium. Chris had asked her to help him and some of his other colleagues in training some of the new recruits and this week their training consisted of close quarters combat and knife combat. It was a mixed group today of both male and female recruits so there were a few male instructors and some female instructors, one of which was Neve. She didn't mind helping out, at least it got her away from her boss Bing for a little while but even that would have its repercussions. She'd probably have a mountain of paperwork on her desk when she got back that Bingo had neglected to do even though he was supposed to be covering her administrative work. Another plus would be that she would get to see an old friend of hers who she hadn't seen since her early days when she was training at the B.S.A.A. branch in Germany. She was the other female instructor in the training exercise. Melissa Maxwell. The B.S.A.A.'s resident blonde Southern Belle and recently promoted Agent.

Part of Chris asking Neve in the first place was that she came highly recommended as a combat instructor both in firearms and in CQC which sort of threw him as being odd. He'd never actually seen Neve fight before or shoot much as she was a Major and a Field Officer. Most of the time they were the ones giving the orders from the back seat. Secondly he just wanted her in the States with him for a while. It was hit or miss on when they actually got to see each other especially when they had their own missions to attend to. But Bing had been pretty good in letting Neve away from the London branch for a week. Like he and Neve had discussed a while back; even crazy terrorists and dictators needed a holiday and it was the middle of summer right now, so things were kind of quiet.

Neve received a flurry of whistles from the male recruits as she set foot in the gymnasium; which soon stopped as Chris walked in behind her. She cursed herself internally after remembering what she was wearing then remembered that pretty much everybody in the entire organisation knew that she and Chris were an item. They stopped whistling out of respect for him really. Neve was pleased to see that Melissa was already there and was chatting away with Piers who must have been Chris's instruction partner. At least the rest of the women in the room were also wearing something similar to what Neve had on. They were either wearing t-shirts or wife-beater vests with tight exercise pants or sweats. There were only a dozen women who were training compared to the nearly three dozen male recruits. Neve and Chris walked over to Piers and Melissa who Neve gave a quick hug to before Piers spoke up.

'Okay everyone we're on CQC today you already know the basics. We're here to assist and develop on the skills you've already learned, so partner up, find and mat and lets see what you got.'

Piers and Chris separated from Neve and Melissa and walked around watching the male recruits practice their grappling. Neve and Melissa knowing that now was not the time for them to catch up got straight down to business.

'Okay ladies bring it in, we do things a bit differently from the boys here.' Neve said to the group as she waved her hands. The women walked over to their instructors slightly confused as to what they would be doing today. Normally like the boys they went straight to grappling and sparring.

'Okay first off it's nice to work with you all. I'm Major Neve Senna and this is my partner in crime Agent Melissa Maxwell. Today instead of doing that boring wrestling that the boys do, we're going to be developing your striking and throwing techniques. Now am I correct in assuming you've already covered basic Kickboxing , Karate and some Judo throws?'

The group replied with a series of nods and "Yes ma'am's."

'Right.' Neve continued. 'I want you all to warm up and stretch for the next five minutes or so, get nice and limber 'cause we're going to be doing some drills.'

The group all dispersed to their mats and lightly chatted to each other as they stretched their limbs making sure they were warmed up correctly. Melissa though pinched the bare skin on Neve's arm.

'Ow! What was that f…'

'Oh my god Neve!' Melissa exclaimed as she tried to keep her voice down. 'I never even met Chris before today and you've managed to bag him?'

'Don't look so bloody surprised Mel.' Neve replied with a hint of sarcasm. They both looked over to Chris on the other side of the gymnasium who was talking to one of the recruits whilst pointing to various other men who were sparring. Obviously he was using them as a reference or something like that.

'Well you really got lucky there, he absolutely gorgeous. I'm jealous.' Melissa wriggled her eyebrows.

'Oh shush you, come on we actually have work to do.' Neve shoved her elbow in to Melissa's side.

'Usual drill?' Melissa asked. Neve nodded in reply then Melissa spoke up to the group.

'Okay everyone that should be enough. Ladies we're doing a boxing drill first and I want to see you on your toes for this Muhammad Ali never won a fight standing in one spot now did he? Now just follow me and the Major and join in when you get it!'

Both Neve and Melissa began what was one of their old training routines from when they did their training back in the day, though obviously they did it differently in America.

'Right Jab! Left Jab! Right Hook! Left Uppercut! You got that ladies? And I want to see some bounce in your step.'

All of the men; Chris and Piers included were watching Neve and Melissa coach the women. They got straight down to sparring but the way Neve and Melissa handled it made it seem like this was their way of getting some cardiovascular exercise in to the routine. They were all punching away for quite a long time and they could soon see who had the stamina to keep up. Neve and Melissa who were punching along with the group had oodles of stamina but a few of the recruits had started to falter; and stamina was a thing they needed in abundance for their line of work. Their training scheme was quite clever really. They would do short, but strenuous drills with intense movement then break for a few minutes just to get a little bit of strength back before moving on to another drill. Then they would switch between punching drills to kicking, then back again to punching. After nearly fifteen minutes of constant punching and kicking; Neve and Melissa let the girls have a short rest before they moved on to grappling and throws. They would take their time in explaining everything before and during demonstrations. Then they would chat with the girls when they got down to practicing.

* * *

'So remember, the Scoop Throw can come in handy especially when you want to ground an enemy from behind quickly and effectively.' Melissa said just before she practiced the move on Neve, tipping her over her knee making her landing on her back. She helped Neve to her feet so she could do her demonstration.

'Now the Foot Sweep is another grapple that you can advance on.' Neve said as she nodded at Melissa who readied herself for her landing on the floor as Neve grabbed her, sweeping her foot round hers and knocking her to the ground. 'So if you keep hold of the arm…' Neve said as she looked up from the floored Melissa. 'You can also break the elbow joint from this position using a swift kick. Remember that an enemy does not always have to be permanently dispatched, sometimes incapacitating may be the best and easier way. But of course this would only really work properly if your enemy was well, human.'

The group nodded at Neve knowing what she was talking about. Of course the zombies and other mutations they come up against never stopped attacking even with broken limbs and they did have to be put down permanently. But causing damage to limbs did slow them down sometimes.

Neve was just about to speak when Chris and Piers walked over. Their group of sweaty wrestling men had wandered over and mingled with the small group of ladies, quietly chatting away with each other all hoping they would get dismissed early. The recruits got their wish and were told that training would be at the same time again tomorrow afternoon.

'Neve it's been so nice seeing you again, I'd love to stay and catch up but I gotta dash. We could have even gone for dinner.' Mellisa said as she quickly hugged her friend.

'Well you're gonna be here for the next few days right? We can get together some other time?' Neve asked her. Melissa nodded.

'Sure thing. I'd better go, I gotta pick up a birthday cake for my nephew then take it over to my sisters place for half four and she's just under an hours drive away.'

'Take care then Mel, hopefully you'll miss rush hour.'

'Thanks Neve. I'll call you. Bye guys.' Melissa said as she waved to Piers and Chris. They both wished her farewell as she ran out of the gymnasium.

'I'd better go too. Have some errands to run.' Piers muttered as he remembered a list of things he had to pick up before everywhere started to close. Namely his dry cleaning and groceries. 'Catch you two tomorrow.'

Piers left.

'Just us.' Neve mumbled as she nudged Chris. Chris simply grabbed her from behind, spun her around a few times then threw her over his shoulder as she laughed and giggled in between cries of "Put me down!" Chris did put her down. He began walking toward the gymnasium doors with Never still slung over his shoulder.

'Lets go home and have a night in.' Chris said. 'We'll order some take out, watch some movies and chill out, how does that sound?'

'Perfect.'

Later on after a huge amount of Chinese food and two cheesy movies later; Neve and Chris were both snuggled up on his couch in the dark with only the light in the room emitting from the TV. Neve had noticed that Chris had been sniffling a lot that evening.

'Are you okay Chris? You're not coming down with something are you?' She asked him.

'It's nothing, I'm fine.' Chris replied trying not to make his sniffling sound so obvious now that Neve had asked. Neve slipped out of his grip and laid her palm on his forehead. He felt a bit too warm and his skin was clammy. He had a bit of a fever. Neve shuffled in to the bathroom and returned with some painkillers and some decongestant tablets that she had found in the medicine cabinet. She turned the lights on in the living room as she walked back over to Chris. He was looking a little drowsy now that she could see him properly. She popped a few of the painkillers and decongestant tablets out of their packets and handed them to Chris along with the half-finished can of soda he was drinking earlier. He took the pills and swallowed them all in one.

'I think you had better go to bed and get some sleep Chris. You look exhausted.' Neve said as she glanced at her watch noting it was coming up for half past nine now. He nodded then groggily got up from the couch and began picking up empty Chinese food boxes and empty soda cans off the coffee table to go and dispose of them but Neve took them off him and ordered him straight to bed.

'March mister.' She said as she pointed toward his bedroom. 'I'll be through in a few minutes.' Chris did as he was told and disappeared in to his room. Neve quickly picked up the rest of the junk off the coffee table then threw it all in the trash can in the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before the turned off all the lights and the TV before making her way in to Chris's room, where he was busy stripping down to his boxers. She laid the bottled water on the table at his side of the bed before she wandered in to the bathroom to change in to her pyjamas and fetch a cold, damp washcloth. Chris had already climbed in to bed by the time Neve returned and was sinking back in to his pillows with his eyes half-closed. Neve climbed in beside him.

'Here you go.' She said as she handed the wash cloth to Chris. He pressed it to his face, savouring the coldness against his hot skin. He soon discarded the cloth as the coldness of it subsided then tugged Neve's arm over his stomach as he rolled in to her.

'You're nice and cool.' Chris mumbled to Neve as his eyes fluttered shut. He was out like a light within minutes. Neve simply kissed his cheek as she snuggled in to him.

'I think you should stay home today.' Neve said to Chris as she was tying her hair back. Chris was still in bed but was insisting that he was well enough to go to work. Neve didn't think so. 'You're still running a fever Chris. You need to get some rest I can't have you charging about at work you'll be totally exhausted and make yourself worse!'

Chris sighed. She had him beat. 'Okay.'

'Good.' Neve said as she smiled, sitting beside Chris on the bed. He looked like a little boy who wanted to go out and play but was forced to stay inside because he wasn't well enough. Which was sort of true. 'I'm only in work for a few hours today so I won't be long.' Neve said as she kissed Chris on the forehead. 'I'll bring you back something nice.'

* * *

Neve thought about her and Chris during the drive in to work. They had been dating for a quite a while now; almost six months and they had been able to spend quite a lot of time together even though they were always getting sent away on individual missions. Neve figured that it was their positions in the B.S.A.A. that allowed them to see each other so often. Both were constantly on the move most of the time but more often than not they would cross paths at some point. And any extended days off or vacation time they got was always spent together. She often told herself that she was incredibly lucky to have Chris. He was tall, heroic, strong and incredibly handsome. But he was also kind, caring and sweet too and on some occasions he could be incredibly funny and romantic. But to top it all off he was a passionate lover and an animal in bed sometimes with a wicked naughty streak. Neve even had to admit that she felt immensely proud whenever she and Chris attended functions together. All the other women would be green eyed with envy.

But to say Chris was completely perfect would be totally wrong. He did have his flaws like everyone else; Neve included. Whilst Neve had an almost explosive temper sometimes and a fierce sarcastic streak; Chris had an awful habit of bottling everything up. He had seen more than his fair share of terrors in his time and sometimes they come back to haunt him, usually in the form of horrible nightmares. But as he got closer with Neve, he opened up to her and they both talked about the horrors they had seen. Chris's nightmares became less and less frequent then eventually they stopped. He became a lot more comfortable in himself, but still had his odd moody moment every now and then.

Neve knew Chris would be moody right now as he wasn't feeling too well. He wasn't good at being ill and would rather deny that he was in fact sick. Neve spent most of her time at work wondering what she could take back with her to cheer him up. Then an idea came to her when she was having lunch with Melissa in the main canteen. Mellisa was talking about how the desserts were pretty bad in the canteen. Everything else was quite good but they never provided a good choice of tasty deserts. The only edible things you could get were a slightly congealed apple pie and some kind of brownie that was hit or miss on if it was going to be rock solid; or uncooked in the middle. Neve decided she would stop by a cake shop on the way home and buy Chris a slice of cake or pie. He wasn't one for desserts, but she knew he could never turn down a slice of chocolate fudge cake or pecan pie. She hoped that Chris had at least managed to get up and about and hadn't just stayed in bed all day. Though thinking about it Neve really could just go back home and climb back in bed herself after the day she had. She was only in working for half of the day but they had managed to cram a fitness test in for the recruits, weapons training and maintenance down at the firing range and a few hours of off-road vehicle driving. She had the energy and stamina for doing all of that for real out on the field, but not for training. Something would always crop up and upset the order of things.

At least when Neve eventually returned back to Chris's apartment; he wasn't still tucked up in bed. He was sat on his couch flicking through the TV channels trying to avoid terrible mid-afternoon chat shows, with his feet up on the coffee table wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey sweatpants. Neve managed to tear her gaze away from Chris's partial nakedness to see the coffee table littered with several empty bottles of Vitamin Water, empty packs of painkillers and a box of tissues. Chris soon got up from the couch and shuffled over to Neve who was busy in the kitchen setting everything down she had brought home with her. She felt Chris's big arms wrap around her stomach whilst he rested his chin on her shoulder, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he spoke.

'Welcome home.'

_Oh he's much better. _Neve thought. She wriggled around in his arms to face him. He was looking a lot perkier too. 'I brought you a present to cheer you up.' Neve smiled. She turned back around and opened the pastry box she brought in to show Chris the cake she had bought. 'Some cake for later.'

'You spoil me sometimes, you really do.' Chris smiled at Neve.

'Why am I not allowed to buy my man a treat once every so often or something?' Neve pouted. She could do the cute thing too when she wanted but Chris was being the cute one right now. He just chuckled at her and squeezed her tightly. Eventually he let go of Neve who was now putting away some groceries she had picked up on her way home. Chris went back to the sofa and made himself comfortable as he flicked through the TV channels again attempting to find something good to watch. He ended up watching Neve float around his apartment from room to room. She had disappeared for a few minutes then returned having changed in to some comfy clothes before she joined him on the couch. She had brought a fleece blanket with her and unrolled it over herself and Chris as she snuggled up to him. Both of them had fallen asleep in next to no time.


End file.
